Conspiracy of Love
by 9BasketCase5
Summary: Lily Evans didn't know what it was, how exactly he had changed. But he was different, somehow. The things he did, the way he smiled at her made her heart melt. He had definitely changed. Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I studied my bookshelf, wondering if there was anything else I would need. After a moment of study, I moved on to my closet, looking for any last piece of clothing that could be crammed into my trunk. I didn't see any. Satisfied, I shoved the lid of my trunk down, sitting on it to force it closed. Panting from the effort, I clicked the latches closed. "Lily, we're going to be late!" my dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Now I had the task of yanking my trunk down the stairs without murdering myself. I eyed the trunk warily before picking it up and running down the stairs, it clucking noisily behind me. I ran faster than it slid, so I was safe from harm.

"Get going, Freak, dad's in the car," Petunia said from the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Tuney." I put all my effort in dragging the damn trunk across the living room and out the door.

"Whatever, Freak," I heard as I walked outside.

"Come one, we don't have a moment to spare," my dad hustled me to the vehicle, helping me place my trunk into the car.

On my way to the train station, my dad told me last minute advice, which hadn't changed from last year's. I nodded about how to be safe with boys and how to end arguments between friends; none of his advice actually worked. He told me how my mum would have been so proud to see her daughter off to her last year at school.

I arrived with two minutes to sprint through King's Cross, leaving my dad trotting behind with a shouted, "goodbye!"

"Lily Evans, there you are," I heard as I tried to lug my trunk onto the train. "Are you a witch or not? Locomotor trunk."

I grinned. "Nice to see you, Marlene."

"Yeah, yeah," Marlene McKinnon said with an eye roll. "It's my job to save the Head Girl from embarrassing herself."

"I guess I could have thought of that," I said as I followed my best friend to her compartment. My trunk trailed behind us as the train slowly started to roll out of the London station.

"Listen, I have to get to the Prefect's compartment and go over their rules," I told Marlene. "Alice and Mary should be along, right?"

"Oh, just go, slut," was the only reply I got as Marlene buried her face in a magazine.

I quickly changed and proudly pinned my Head Girl badge to the front of my robes. I found the Prefect's compartment and opened it to reveal several others. Soon all the Prefects were accounted for, except Remus Lupin. Which meant that he had to be Head Boy, right?

Wrong.

"Sorry I'm late, Evans," I heard from behind me. My body froze at the sound. That voice had haunted my dreams before.

"Potter, if this is a joke, you've gone too far," I whispered into the shocked silence.

"Nonesense, Evans, it would be a brilliant joke. But, between us, I couldn't believe it either when I pulled out the badge. I thought it was a joke on me from Moony. Apparently not. So what do we do at these things?"

James Potter seemed perfectly at ease as I explained the rules and duties to the Prefects. They listened, and we were able to finish a full hour earlier than the previous year. "Potter, could I have a word?" I asked as the Prefects eagerly filed out of the compartment.

"Of course, Lilyflower, anything for you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

When we were alone, I finally looked at him. I put all the coldness I could into my glare. "Explain how this happened."

To my annoyance, he smiled nicely at me and said, "Why don't you sit down?"

"No thank you," I replied.

"Suit yourself." Potter sat down, sprawled out on the seat. "Let's see. Remus has…er…some personal problems that take up time, so he stepped down as Prefect. However, the letters already went out, and there was some tricky business with who would step up. So naturally Dumbledore turned to a handsome, talented devil like me to fill Moony's shoes."

I listened, outraged. "Do you realize what this means?" I asked in a whisper. I finally sat down across from him and put my head in my hands. Without waiting for an answer, I continued, "This means you need to be responsible." I let out a groan. "And we have to work together. This means, we're living together." I looked up with a glare. "_One bathroom._"

"Evans, you need to relax. Take a potion. Let _me_ relax _you_," he said as he walked to sit next to me. I slid over against the wall, but he followed, uncomfortably close.

"Potter, grow up." I was slightly panicked as his hand rested on my leg, but I couldn't let him know he got to me; that was the defensive strategy Marlene and I came up with. If he thought I wasn't uncomfortable, he'd give up and try something else. Something non touch-Lily-inappropriately.

So I allowed his hand to rest on my thigh as he said, very seriously, "We can make it work. Think of it as practice for after we graduate, when we're married."

"I hate you." He simply laughed and got up.

"If you'll excuse me, love, I've got other business to attend to."

"If you get a detention on your first day back, I'll fill your bed with floberworms," I threatened.

"As long as you're in there with them," he said as he walked out with a laugh. "Love you, Evans."

I slowly made my way back to the compartment Marlene had been in. I hoped she was still there, because it would save me a long trip down the train looking through every compartment to find her again. I smiled as I heard Alice Prewett's high-pitched laugh from the door. I slid open the door, which had the shades drawn, to find the compartment filled to maximum capacity. "I wonder if there's a record for how many students can squeeze into a train compartment," I said to the mass of bodies.

"I'm sure we've beaten it," said Marlene from her perch next to the window.

"If you missed me that much already, Evans, you could have just walked with me," Potter said from the seat next to Marlene. I noted he had a seat. _My_ seat.

Looking around, I saw Alice Prewett and her steady boyfriend Frank Longbottom, a sixth year, sitting next to Mary MacDonald. On the other side sat Frank's best friend, Brian O'Mally, Potter, and Marlene. On the floor were Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, up with the luggage lounged Sirius Black. I looked around for a seat and almost slapped myself for thinking I could find one. I decided to stand between Alice and Mary at the window.

"I did _not_ miss you, Potter. In case you haven't noticed, I usually try to avoid seeing you."

"Just because you're trying to prevent yourself from kissing my angelic face. I get it; I sometimes have to run from girls with the same mindset as you."  
"You know that's not what I meant," I said as I stepped over Peter and around Remus. I almost made it when I was grabbed around the waist and yanked onto a lap. Potter's lap.

"Are we going to start this year with filing harassment and a restraining order?" I asked.

"What?" he seemed confused. "What's a restraining order?"

I always forgot he was a pureblood. "It's a muggle court order for someone to stay a certain distance from another. If they violate they get chucked in jail…But that's not the point," I said hastily as his hands drifted to my thighs.

Marlene elbowed me and I sighed. I couldn't let him know it bothered me. Physical contact? I'd better get used to it. At least, according to my best friend. Though, she constantly insults me and pretends to be promiscuous, but I know for a fact she's never gotten past second base, as my American cousins say it. She's not at all what she seems. I was constantly baffled by the girl I was supposed to know better than anyone else. But of course, I'd take her advice any day over mine.

I turned to look at Potter. "Is this where I'm sitting, then?" I asked.

His face was too close as he simply said, "Yes."

"Hmm, Lily Evans, making herself at home on Prongs' lap. This should be an interesting ride."

"Shut up, Black," I said.

"Touchy, touchy." I couldn't help but grin. Sirius wasn't half bad when he wasn't hitting on girls or staring at your boobs. We got along great sometimes.

"Nice to see you, though," I said.

"And you, Evans."

"So, a big surprise, then?" Alice asked me.

"What?" I was momentarily confused.

"Well, you must have noticed by now that James is Head Boy," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I did." The boy in question's hand idly rubbed my leg as he talked to Sirius, still lounging above him. It was slightly inappropriate, as he was touching a bit of butt, but the overall effect was almost…soothing. And I let him, pretending I didn't notice. Marlene stifled a laugh, knowing how hard I resisted the urge to curse his fingers off. "I suppose I'll have to live with it. I can't imagine how a conversation with Dumbledore would go. 'Excuse me, Sir, but could you fire Potter from his post as Head Boy?' Yeah, right. I'm sure he'd laugh at me."

"Oh, but we'll have so much fun," Potter's deep voice said in my ear.

"Should I be worried about your idea of fun?" I asked.

"You should just trust me, love." His whispered breath on my ear gave me goosebumps.

We got off at Hogsmeade station, and thankfully Potter and his mates took a different carriage. Marlene and I caught up with Alice and Mary; Alice was just as chatty and Mary just as modest and quiet as we remembered.

I sat through the feast, remembering it would be my final sorting to sit through. Half sentimental and half relieved, I gorged on food, eating way more than I should have. I watched as the Prefects herded the first years towards the common rooms, and the rest of the students slowly drifted to their beds. "Want to come see my new room?" I asked, excited.

"Hell yeah," Marlene said.

We followed the instructions on the letter I received along with my book list until we came to a plain stone wall between a north-facing window and an authentic year 1248 suit of armor. "It says here that to get in, the Head Girl or Head Boy must touch the wall where the door is and it will appear. The only other people who can access it are Hogwarts Professors," I read off to Marlene. "Sounds legit. Let's see if it works."

I looked at the wall for another moment, long enough for Marlene to grab my hand and thrust it at the wall. I gave her a look as a door appeared. "What?" she said defensively. "You were taking too long, and I'm tired."

I laughed as she reached out and yanked open the handle, revealing a common room. It wasn't decorated for any particular house, rather having a mismatched assortment of furniture that gave the place quite a homey feel. There was a giant fireplace that was merrily flickering, and hundreds of candles floated overhead, just like the great hall. There were two doors. Upon closer inspection, Marlene and I entered the one that said 'Head Girl, Lily Evans'. "It even has my name," I said happily.

"Yeah, don't let it get to your head," Marlene grouched.

"Then don't let it get into yours," I replied.

She laughed at my logic. "Sure, Lils."

I gaped at the giant bed covered in fluffy pillows and blankets. I had my own balcony that was on a cliff and looked over the black lake, hundreds of meters below. I had a giant wardrobe, already filled with my clothes. "Okay, now I actually am jealous," Marlene told me.

"I'd be too, if this was your new room."

"I think I'll be staying over a lot. Girls night, in privacy? I think so."

"But I'm sure Potter and his mates are thinking the same thing," I retorted.

"Did someone say 'Potter'?" came from the doorway of my room. I resisted the urge to jinx him from my room. "Marlene, a pleasure as always."

"James, stop talking like that. It makes you seem like you're sixty."

"And how do you know I'm not?" he challenged.

I ignored them as best as I could; of course it bothered me that Marlene was friends with my archenemy. I found the door to the bathroom and grinned; it was an open floor plan with a bathtub and a shower, both big enough to fit several people at once. There were numerous faucets, each presumably with a different scented soap or bubbles. There were two sinks, which was the first hint that Potter and I indeed had to share the bathroom, as rumored. When I saw that my personal products were lined up alongside his, I groaned at the finality of it.

Glancing around to make sure Potter and Marlene were still occupied, I walked into Potter's room. His was similar, though certainly more masculine. His prized broomstick had its own case in the corner, and an owl happily hooted from outside on the balcony. "Making yourself at home, are we?" I jumped as Potter's voice came from behind me. "I don't mind, you might as well. I plan on you being in here more than in your room, Lily."

"Where's Marlene?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"She went to Gryffindor tower, presumably to sleep."

"Alright, well, goodnight. Remember, first meeting's Tuesday, Potter." I tried to leave quickly, but he caught my elbow and drew me near.

"Goodnight, love," he said as he tilted my face towards his with a long finger. I tried to defy his actions, but any resistance dissolved as he gently brushed his lips against mine. I was certain I turned bright red as he released me. I quickly scampered back through the bathroom to my room, locking both the doors. I knew he could easily get in with a flick of his wand, but it made me feel secure nonetheless.

Why was it I didn't stop him?

But it wasn't like he did any harm. As far as kisses went, that was the most chaste and respectable one I'd ever had.

No. If I let him, he would think he could do whatever he wanted.

Marlene would say let him, for crying out loud, that I needed a good snog here and there.

And I would say I'd rather get one from Severus than Potter.

She would then say I was insane and to let him; soon he would get bored if I didn't care and it didn't affect me.

Of course, even in my head Marlene would win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** All rights of Harry Potter to JK Rowling.

As the days went on, Potter and I had the routine down. I got first shower, and then I would change. Next he would shower while I got ready in front of the sink and mirror. He could shower and be ready for class in the time it took me to decide hair, makeup, and shoes for that day.

Of course that was just the morning. We finally came to the agreement that unless I was naked, he was allowed to use the bathroom if needed. So then came the awkward half-dressed encounters on both ends. I noted on more than one occasion his morning, er, 'friend'. Potter sometimes even helped me with the back of my hair, learning spells to smooth out the mess into loose curls or straight locks. We generally got along okay, which was a complete change from any other time in our relationship. He didn't kiss me again, which I was grateful for. It made living with him easier if I knew he wasn't going to sneak attack around every corner.

By the end of the first month of our seventh year, I didn't even panic when Potter walked in on me in the bare minimum clothing (bra and knickers). I ignored him (and his naked reflection) as he stripped down and jumped into the shower. We finally had a good thing going. He agreed to stop making sexual jokes directed at me if I smiled politely and spent time 'getting to know him' so we could get along better. Which benefited everyone; it eliminated anger and brought a general understanding towards each other.

Our complicated story really begins in the beginning of November.

"Lily, I'm sure you've heard this thousands of times, but your eyes are beautiful." Trevor Locke stared deeply into my eyes, and I felt giddy as he leaned closer. I closed my eyes, and his lips just barely brushed mine when he yelled, "Bloody Hell!"

My eyes shot open. "What happened?" I asked, slightly panicked as I observed him doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"Sorry, Lily." Trevor straightened up with a look of pain and hurried away.

I scoured my mind for any possible explanation, coming to one conclusion. I stocked back to the Head's common room. I burst into Potter's bedroom, which was slightly disarrayed, and marched over to the bed. I shook his shoulder hard, not believing one bit that he was asleep.

Either he actually was (which I completely doubted) or he was a better actor than I thought possible. "Potter?"

"Mmm, Lils." His hand shot out and grabbed me around the waist, to my surprise, and I was pulled down against him, under the covers. He was only in boxers, and I noted with a blush his amazing abdomen muscles. Up close and personal. Pressed against me.

"Potter," I choked out, slightly outraged but mostly amused. But I should be completely angry. Whatever; I'd analyze my emotions sometime when I wasn't being pulled up against a buff, almost naked Quidditch player. In his bed. I gulped, not liking where this was headed.

He nuzzled his nose into my neck, taking a deep breath. His arms surrounded mine in a tight lock. "You smell pretty," he mumbled against my shoulder.

"Potter!" I found my voice at last.

"Huh?" His eyes fluttered open, a hand immediately reaching out for his glasses. "Lily, why are you in my bed?"

"You little git," I said, sitting up. "You bloody well know why. And by the way, what you did to Trevor? Uncalled for. If you ever do that again, I'm having you reported and your title taken away." I marched back into my room, slamming the door.

"Lily Evans," I heard as I tossed my robes into a corner. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Black, you shouldn't scare me like that," I gasped, trying to restart my heart. Sirius was lounging in the sole chair in the room. I loosened my tie and chucked it in the general direction of where my robes landed. Untucking my shirt, I kicked off my shoes and yanked off my stockings.

"You know, if James walked in her, it would look like you were undressing for me," Sirius said conversationally.

"I don't care what the wanker thinks," I informed him.

"And that's the reason I'm here. That wasn't James who hexed Trevor. It was me."

What? "Why?" I asked.

"Because James is my best friend, and no matter how much I support freedom to choose, I'd rather not watch him torment himself over the girl he loves kissing someone else."

I rolled my eyes. "You lot are still on about him loving me? Isn't the joke getting old yet?" I sat on my bed, facing him.

"He really does love you. A concept I don't understand, but of course it's not me. Anyways, Evans, if you know what's good for you, you won't go around kissing, touching, or even flirting with other boys. There's one man for you."

I glared. "Is that a _threat_, Black?" I said menacingly.

He merely laughed. "It's a fact; you're not going to break my best mate's heart. Prongs deserves you, so do us all a favor and get over yourself. You know you love him, you just won't admit it. And its fine for now, don't, just keep not admitting it while you let him kiss you."

"Detention tonight, Black," I said coldly.

He laughed. "Bring it, Evans. Just remember on your wedding day what, more specifically _who_, got you to realize how much you really did like him."

"Out." He easily got up and left. I shook my head at what he said; usually he thought it was funny when I rejected Potter. Speaking of which, he hadn't asked me out once this year. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. This was going to be interesting.

Looking back to what I was feeling earlier, and what Black said, I felt very confused. He loved me? For real, not a joke? And I almost enjoyed as he hugged me to him.

I shook my head out, deciding it was nothing but hormones. I lusted after the body, that was all; he had been nearly naked, and that abdomen was god-like by any standard.

So I lusted but didn't like. Interesting analysis of myself. I'd have to see what Marlene thought.

oO0Oo

"You're insane." Marlene's head rested in her hand as she glared through fingers across the library table.

"You're a bitch," I informed her.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to be if you got your shit together, Lily. For crying out loud, everyone who has ever had a beating heart wishes for someone who loves them. I'm positive there's nothing he wouldn't do for you. Try it sometime."

"You're getting off topic."

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, just give him a chance. You don't have to commit, or say anything. Just go along with him to Hogsmeade; if it makes you feel any better, call it a day with a friend. You're killing the damn man, ripping him apart from the heart."

"And me?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You're too scared to love, after your sister abandoned you, your mum died, and your dad became emotionally unavailable. You're afraid to trust, so you naturally shun relationships. Just open yourself a bit at a time, and maybe you'll like James."

I wasn't sure how much of that was true, but I thanked Marlene and we continued working on our homework.

oO0Oo

I was walking slowly near the lake as the sun set, appreciating the brilliant colours reflecting off the water. I sat under an ancient tree with my transfiguration book. I had to finish the chapter for tomorrow morning.

Eventually the sun disappeared and a cool, crisp breeze set over the lake. I got up and stretched. I started the trek back up to the castle under the stars.

"Going somewhere, mudblood?" I heard, a male voice. I jumped, looking around. Five people instantly surrounded me. My body tensed in fear. I reached into my robes and gripped my wand, but, "_**Expelliarmus**_. Thought you could get one on us, did you?" the same voice sneered. My wand was nowhere in sight and I could hear blood rush through my head.

"What do you want?" I squeaked.

"To put filthy mudbloods like you in their place. You march around with your badge, thinking you're so high and mighty, when really you're nothing more than a tarnished spot to the name 'witch'." It was a new voice now, female.

"Who are you?" I demanded. I would give them detention for the rest of the year. If only they tilted their heads up a bit further I would see past the shadow of their hoods.

Several voices laughed; nerve-racking crackling that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Like we'd tell you."

And suddenly, with a jet of dark light I was thrown backwards, up into the air. I landed painfully in the lake, my body shocked from the freezing water. I couldn't move because of the pain on my back. I'd slapped the water hard. It felt as if my head hit a rock. My robes splayed open as I slowly sunk downwards.

When my body got over the initial shock and my head cleared somewhat my lungs started begging for oxygen. I kicked and kicked, until I could see the moonlight from the surface a foot above my face. And then there were tentacles around me, pulling down; one creature on each arm and several on my legs, my back, one tangled in my hair... I struggled, screaming curses through the water at them. Without my wand it was useless as I was dragged downward, feeling bites over my body. My lungs were burning and I felt dizzy. I choked on water as my body decided to take a breath underwater. My eyes closed of their own accord as I still struggled against the mass of bodies converging on me.

And they dropped from me; opening my eyes I saw flashes of red light all around me. Strong arms caught my waist and a bright yellow light flashed; we were speeding upwards. I was vaguely aware of us flying back towards the shore; I landed painfully on rocks and my eyes closed blissfully.

oO0Oo

My eyes flew open as I choked on water. I coughed mercilessly, spitting up everything that was in my lungs. "Thank Merlin, Lily." I rolled onto my stomach as I panted, still spitting up water into the cool grass beneath me. My body shook in complete exhaustion and coldness. I set my head down and took a deep, stabilizing breath. A hand stroked my back soothingly. I reached my hand out, palm up, and a big hand covered mine. "I thought I was too late, Lily. I love you, and I'm sorry that happened."

I would recognize Potter's voice anywhere. "Thank you," I whispered through my sore throat. It was all I could get out in gratitude for him saving my life. My body continued to shake as I was scooped up from the ground and cradled to Potter's chest. I nestled my face into his warm neck; even though he was soaking, he was warmer by far than me. A small trickle of blood in my hair told me my head was hurt, so I stayed still. Eventually I caught my breath enough to ask, "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," he said elusively.

"What happened to them? Who were they?" I closed my eyes as I let his neck warm up my eyelids.

"They were aspiring Death Eaters, I'm afraid. I'm not quite sure who, but Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail should be able to tell us more later."

"Death Eaters?"

"Those who follow You-Know-Who."

"Oh." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for being my hero."

"Anytime, Lils."

We made it back to the Heads' dormitories. But instead of dropping me off in my room, Potter went straight to his. "Why am I in here?" I asked resignedly. He set me gently on my feet and I could barely hold myself up I was shaking so bad. My whole body screamed at me to lay down, but Potter held me up.

"You're staying with me tonight."

His hands opened my robes and started yanking at my clothes. Potter pulled off my sweater and I didn't resist. He quickly pulled off my tie and pulled my blouse, effectively untucking it. Potter's hands ripped open the buttons on my shirt and he pushed it off my shoulders. He pulled my feet out of my shoes. From his spot kneeling he pulled off my skirt and stockings. "Why?" I asked tiredly. Would he really sink so low as to take advantage of my fragile state?

"Because I take hypothermia seriously. Padfoot got it last year when he got thrown in, and I want you to be healthy."

"Madam Pomfrey—"

"Is new at her job and couldn't do much for Padfoot. I certainly do not trust her with you. Besides, I healed the cut on your head just fine. I'm just as qualified as her." Potter said this as he lifted me into his bed and under the soft blankets. "Trust me," he said into the silence.

And it was that moment when I realized James Potter had changed from the arrogant, self-absorbed arse that I grew up knowing into someone who cared for another. In that moment I felt completely safe. "I trust you."

He yanked off his shirt and tie while he kicked off his shoes and socks. "Do you mind?" I had no idea what he meant to ask as I sleepily shook my head. I was fighting just to keep my eyes open, let alone understand what he wanted to do. I blinked to make sure I was seeing him right as he pulled down his pants and was left standing in his boxers. He quickly slipped into the bed.

Potter didn't need to move to me; I automatically went to him. I felt the heat from a foot away, and I didn't hesitate as I pressed my near naked body into his. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to loose you. I couldn't see you in the water; I had to look for a while. You know I couldn't live with myself if I was too late to save you. Lily Evans, just let me hold you." I let his arms slip around me. Blame it on my tiredness, or maybe just the way I now saw him, my hero, but as I pressed up against him, I slid my arms around his neck and fully lied on top of him. He was warm, and I fell asleep with my face pressed against his chest.

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you guys think. I'll keep updating if you say you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks soooooo much for the kind reviews. It really does motivate me to add another chapter. And also, I had the awesome experience of my computer automatically fixing my spelling of 'quidditch'. And it fixed it right! I love my computer sometimes.

A hand stroked my cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You awake?" His voice was deep and husky, laced with sleep.

"Mmm." I nestled my cheek into the warm skin beneath me.

"How do you feel?" His hand was on my forehead, my cheek, my neck. Checking my temperature.

"Tired." I went to yawn, but it was interrupted by a small sneeze.

"You're sick," he decided. "Are you hungry at all?" I shook my head, which was still resting on him. "I thought not. Looks like you'll be staying in bed today."

"But we have class," I protested.

"And you're in no state to go. I'll visit Madam Pomfrey and see what she has. I'll be back soon. Get some more rest." I grumbled at the loss of heat as he slipped from beneath me. As my eyes were still closed I had no trouble drifting off…

"Lily, can you sit up for me?"

"I don't want to," I grumbled.

A deep voice laughed. I felt myself being scooped up and I didn't resist as I was pulled onto his lap, my head against his shoulder. "Open your eyes, love." I squinted into the light. I muttered a spell to force objects shut. Luckily, he heard and repeated the spell presumably with his wand pointed at the curtains. The room darkened and I was able to open my eyes. Just as I thought. Potter. I didn't want to think about him being a caring person, but as he unstoppered a bottle of potion I easily recognized as Pepperup and another I didn't, I accepted the fact that he was taking time out of his precious day to help me. To _care_ for me. "Drink these, please." I decided to trust him. He wouldn't pull anything on me, would he? I shakily grabbed them both and downed them. One seared my throat, the other soothing and cool which I could feel as it journeyed downwards. "You can go back to sleep now, Lily, if you want."

"I'm cold," I complained as I lied down and closed my eyes.

"I'll find more blankets…" I grabbed his warm body and pulled it down towards me.

"Today you're my best friend," I murmured as I pressed my cold nose into his neck. I untucked his shirt and slid my hands to his hard abdomen, which was practically radiating heat.

I could hear the grin in his voice as he said, "Why not?"

oO0Oo

I woke up, slowly stretching. I froze in panic as I felt someone next to me. "And she wakes," the voice said, amused.

"Shut up, Potter." I remembered everything he did for me; specifically that it was my request for him to be here as I slept.

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?" he mocked.

"Obviously you've never heard Marlene and I," I said as I sat up, blinking.

"Good point."

I felt well rested, and the soreness in my throat was gone. I could breathe normally through my nose. I stretched my arms as I said, "Thanks." I looked over to see him looking away, his cheeks slightly pink. "What?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that you've never thanked me before. And… here." He tossed a large shirt at me. "With you looking like that _and_ being nice to me, I just – I can't quite handle it, Evans."

I looked down and noted that I was in my underwear. Oh well, at least they were cute and matching. I looked back to his face. Most likely he had been staring at my body, but when I looked up he hastily turned his head. "Hey, it's okay," I said seriously. "I know I'm hot."

His eyes locked with mine as I burst out laughing. "Tease," he muttered as he got up. "Hungry yet?" I nodded. "Great. Let's go to dinner."

"Dinner?" I screeched. "I slept all day?"

"Yep."

"At least it was double Transfiguration," I muttered.

"Speak for yourself, Evans, that happens to be my favorite class."

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're the star student in McGonnagal's eyes."

"As opposed to you?" Potter snorted. "You're barely managing an E, love, and that's with the professor taking pity on you." I glared at him. "And you know it," he added as an after thought.

"And for a minute I thought you had changed," I grumbled, getting up to leave.

"Aww, that's not fair, Lily, I was joking." Potter jumped up and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry." He reached out a finger and lifted my chin. It was almost déjà vu.

"Potter?" I asked breathily. Why was my heart racing?

"Hm?" he asked, staring at my lips.

"Best friends don't kiss each other." I all but whispered.

To my surprise, he burst out laughing. "Padfoot will be so disappointed at the news."

I couldn't resist but laughing along as he released my chin. "So, dinner?"

"Sure." Potter reached out and grabbed something from the side table. I was pleasantly surprised to see it was my wand.

"How did you get it back?" I asked as he handed it to me. I slid my fingers along the familiar grooves. I felt complete again.

"Padfoot brought it back last night."

"He got it back for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? How?" I was once again struck by how kind Sirius had been. Too bad he had a bad reputation.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," Potter said with a wink. "Let's go before you starve. I don't need another near-death; my heart probably couldn't handle it."

oO0Oo

"You didn't let him kiss you?" Marlene asked. She looked like she wanted to slap me.

"No. Like I told him, contrary to popular belief, best friends don't kiss."

"Of course not," she said with a snort. "I'm your best friend. However, people who are just friends kiss."

"Oh really? And which of our charming 'friends' have you kissed?" I asked.

Marlene looked up and down the breakfast table before getting up, wagging her eyebrows. "Let me close this argument once and for all." I watched in amusement as she walked down between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's tables. She stopped between Sirius and Remus. I blinked and she was snogging Sirius openly and sickeningly. Marlene scooted between Remus and Sirius, forcing a place at the table for herself. When she deteched her lips with a wet sound I could hear from here and she barely looked phased. Marlene called down the table, "That's proof friends kiss, Evans." With a quick glance at the staff table I showed her my middle finger. The table burst out laughing, most of the upper classmen figuring it had something to do with me and Potter. I supposed it was common knowledge that even my best friend rooted for the guy I loathed.

To my annoyance Marlene stayed in her new spot and grabbed a new plate to eat from. I decided to go back to the dorm to grab a couple Galleons for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

I smiled at everyone I passed, saying a few, "Good mornings." Besides the Slytherins and their obsession with blood purity, I was generally well liked. Feeling happy about receiving so many smiles so early in the day I happily grabbed my purse. I tossed my robes into a corner, revealing my jeans and fitted sweater that I adored.

When I walked out into the common room I saw Potter sitting on the couch. He hopped up and said, "Listen, Lily, Marlene told me what that was all about. And I wanted to tell you that I've accepted that you're not interested. I want you to know that I will try my hardest not to pressure you, and maybe that will get everyone else to stop too."

I looked up into his earnest eyes, for once not seeing the glint of a joke in them. I felt like I was seeing into his heart through those beautiful blue eyes. "Want to go to Hogsmeade?" I blurted. He froze, a giant grin slowly spreading across his face. I mentally slapped myself. "Not as a date, just as friends," I clarified.

"Of course, Lils. Are you ready now?" He eyed my clothes with interest. Bloody pureblood.

"Yeah. Let's go."

oO0Oo

Marlene's head collapsed with a thump into the library table, causing several students to look. With her face smashed to the wood surface she groaned loudly, attracting even more looks from around the library. "He was being nice, sacrificing his feelings because it bothered you. And then you went and invited him to Hogsmeade? What were you thinking? That's just giving more hope."  
"I was trying to be nice," I replied quietly, hoping nobody would listen in.

"No, you weren't thinking, that's what you were doing. How was your day with the boy you so detest?"

"Actually, it was interesting. He didn't once try to kiss me or even hold my hand. Potter didn't even make any crude sexual jokes, like he normally does. I think he actually meant he'd respect my decision to not go out with him."

"Not go out with him?" Marlene yelled. "Bloody Hell, Lily, you're such a bitch!" the library was absolutely silent, everyone listening to us. "If it wasn't a date, what was it? You can't say it was just two friends, because you've made it _very_ clear he's not your friend."

"OUT!" someone shouted behind us. I jumped up and waved my wand, effectively packing my bag with my belongings.

"I would say sorry," Marlene said to Madam Pince, "But I'm not."

"Don't bother coming back ever again if you intend to use that language, young lady! You ought to wash out that mouth!"

I hustled Marlene out of the library, particularly happy to be away form all the onlookers. "I'll have you know, he's quickly becoming a better friend than you," I said coolly.

"Oh, you know you'll never find a better friend than me," Marlene scoffed. I knew she was right, but she didn't know I knew she was right. "And on that note, I will not be talking to you until you give James Potter a kiss on the lips. You have to go for it; don't let him to do it. I'll be waiting and watching. Until then, have a nice life whore."

I was silent as she slid into an empty classroom and shut the door. I didn't follow her, but went to my common room to finish the essay I was working on when Marlene got us kicked out. Eventually I finished. I groaned; two feet of Transfiguration essay on a topic that was barely mentioned in my book. My hand was cramped up. Homework was stupid.

I walked over to where the fire was and lobbed a couple pieces of useless, ripped up parchment into the flame. I lied down in front , watching the colours flicker around a log that was nearly burned out. I fell asleep like that, reveling in the warm air.

What I didn't see was Potter coming in an hour later, still in old practice robes from flying around the quidditch pitch, hair newly ruffled in that enduring habit of his. He nearly walked on me, wanting to warm up from flying around in the strong, cold wind. He looked down and smiled. The type of grin that he saved just for me, when I don't look or won't notice. The kind of smile that had his fellow Marauders teasing and laughing. I didn't wake as he gently bent down and picked me up, carrying me into my bedroom and laying me on my bed. I didn't notice as he tugged off my shoes and socks, pulled off my robe and tie, untucked my shirt and loosened the top couple of buttons. I didn't know that James Potter kissed my forehead as he pulled blankets around me and whispered, "I love you," into the silence.

**Author's Note: **Tell me how I'm doing and if you'd still like me to continue the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the amazing reviews! It means a lot.

I didn't think Marlene was serious when she said she wouldn't talk to me. But I soon discovered she was. The next day, every meal she wouldn't even make eye contact with me. At times like this I was glad I was friends with Mary and Alice. I sat with them, who seemed to know what was going on between Marlene and I. They were friendly enough, but basically said the same things as Marlene did (but in a lot nicer words). Was everyone cheering for Potter? Yes, it was true, after seven years I suppose everyone just wanted me to cave. But for what? If I didn't actually like the man then it would all be for nothing. We would just break up, whether it be weeks from the first date or a couple of days. I suppose it would be worth a try, though. What if I actually ended up liking him? I did enjoy when he kissed me, though I would never admit that to anyone. But I was looking for something more than a physical relationship. I wanted the person I would spend the rest of my life with.

Sitting through Potions I easily brewed that day's assignment, giving me plenty of time to think. Marlene was sitting next to Remus Lupin, which I thought was funny; she didn't want to talk to me, and she would never talk to Severus Snape willingly, so she turned to the third smartest person in the class. She would copy his exact movements, ensuring her potion turned out as good as possible. I looked to my side, studying the movements made by Sirius Black. I felt suspicious as he had gone half the class and not said anything about Potter and I. Finally the silence was too much.

"Just say it," I said.

He looked up. "Say what?"

"Whatever you sat by me to say. I know there's something, about how Potter and I should shag and marry and have babies. So just…out with it."

Black slowly grinned. "Got a guilty conscience, do we, Evans? Is that what you think about in your pretty little head, shagging and marrying and having babies with Potter? I'll be sure to let him know." Black was now smirking across the room, watching as Potter and Pettigrew furiously attempted to fix Peter's potion, which was smoking and shooting sparks.

"You know he wouldn't believe you," I said calmly.

"But would he?" Black let out a barking laugh.

"No, I don't think he would."

"I'm his best mate. He'd believe anything I tell him."

I looked up and froze. "Have you been egging this whole thing on?" I said in a deadly whisper.

"Er, no, of course not." Black was assessing my face, which I was sure made him nervous.

"If I ever find out differently, you're a dead man, Black," I said, pointing my wand threateningly.

"Calm yourself, Evans," He said, going back to his work.

oO0Oo

I found myself sitting alone at lunch. Marlene had decided to steal away Alice and Mary, leaving me friendless. The Marauders were suspiciously nowhere to be seen. People were soon giving me odd looks, so I scarfed down the rest of my meal quickly and left. I still had a half hour before my Charms class, so I wondered around aimlessly.

I froze when I heard crying, trying to detect where it was coming from. I hurried toward where the sounds were coming from when I heard, "And it's just s-so hard," a voice snuffled. "She refuses to even look at me."

And an easily recognizable voice replied, "I understand, Patrick, but you should know that not everything has to revolve around one girl. You're still very young; if she hurts you this bad she's not good for you. Just keep yourself busy with other things; practice quidditch and maybe you'll get on the team next year." I peered around the corner to see Potter sitting on the back of his heels in front of a boy who was crying on a bench. The young boy looked up and smiled through his tears and gave Potter a quick hug. Potter ruffled his hair as the boy jumped up and ran the other way.

But what most surprised me was when Potter took the young boy's seat on the bench and buried his face in his hands. "That advice comes from personal experience," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and almost screamed as I noted Sirius Black standing next to me. "Some of it Moony and I gave, some he learned on his own. Makes you wonder what he was actually going through, doesn't it?"

I looked back to see Potter walking away in the direction the young boy disappeared earlier. I looked and Black was gone. I shook my head; the Marauders certainly knew how to sneak around this castle.

But what Sirius said made me think as I sat down in Charms. Was that what Potter was like? Had I ever made him cry? I shook my head, trying to clear it. I didn't know exactly what it was, how James Potter had changed. But he was different, somehow. He was helpful, caring. Or maybe it was my view on him that changed? Did I now see him differently? I looked up to see Potter watching me. As we made eye contact he smiled and to my surprise my heart fluttered, the smile warming my insides. I decided to smile back, which only made his smile bigger. Marlene looked up and smirked. I flipped her off once again, showing her how I really felt.

That night in my common room, Potter and I studied together, giving each other help when needed. It was nice, I thought. Our bare feet stretched beneath the coffee table and out towards the fire. It was a comfortable silence as our quills scratched away. "I saw you today, helping that boy," I said.

Potter looked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I thought it was sweet."

"I'm a sweet guy," he said with a wink.

"I know," I said. He quickly looked up, not quite believing what he was hearing. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to see it."

I didn't look at his face, because I knew it would be unbearably smug as I turned my attention back to my essay.

oO0Oo

I found myself hanging around Potter and his friends more and more as Marlene continued to ignore me. It made sense, since they were always in my dorm. I learned more about them than I thought I would ever know. For example, when we got done with school Potter and Black wanted to become Aurors. Remus wanted to travel the world, not get a job and stay put. Pettigrew didn't know what he wanted to do, as long as it paid well.

I had never really thought about what I wanted to do. Of course, fighting You-Know-Who would be a courageous job, truly perfect for a Gryffindor. But I sucked at fighting. While I could whip up a potion easily and excelled at charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't really my thing.

So then I got taught. Potter and Black taught me new spells that I hadn't ever heard of. Spells to stop your enemy, slow them down, or trap them in place. There were several variations of disarming and freezing, dozens of each beginner spell we had learned in class. "It all depends on your previous spells." I gave Potter a weird look. "Okay, an example. If I had just cast a shield spell, my arm would be raised to the top right. Now, if I wanted to disarm, instead of using expelliarmus, you could save time by doing another spell. You know that expelliarmus is in the middle, in front of your body, but from your wand position it would save critical time if you knew a disarming spell that slashed downwards. Now, the spell I'm going to teach you works differently. Instead of simply flying off into a random direction, the spell '**demittere' **forces the attacker to simply drop whatever they are holding. Their wand drops, and you have a second to attack again. Now, the motion is straight down, like so," he demonstrated as a pretty blue jet shot out of his wand with the muttered incantation. "and I'm sure you know many spells that go from right to left. But you need to make sure it's a good one, as they will immediately bend over to pick up their wand. The simple freezing charm works wonders, and leaves them unable to do anything."

I gaped in amazement as he and Sirius dueled, shooting out more spells with their quick thinking than I thought possible. "Did you come up with that on your own?" I asked.

Potter didn't even take his eyes off Sirius as the verbally and non-verbally fought each other. "Not exactly—my parents—Aurors—I've learned from—them—"

I shook my head in amazement as after ten minutes and my common room looking like a bomb went off Potter had Black's wand in his hand and his feet glued to the ground.

That week they trained me, saying it was better to be prepared for the world than not. They went easy on me, making sure I was comfortable with our battling. Over the next two weeks when we had any spare time we were dueling. We started sneak attacking each other to the point where I immediately checked every room before I entered it. The only time out was during classes, but as soon as the bell rang, it was war.

oO0Oo

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," Potter said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I couldn't believe it…he was asking _permission_ to go on a date with another girl.

"Just checking," he replied with a cheery smile. "You never know."

"Oh, just go and have fun," I said.

"Bye then, Evans." I watched as he reached the Ravenclaw table and said something. With a round of giggles a pretty sixth year got up and walked out to the entrance hall with him.

"You should have told him not to go," Remus said. I jumped back to reality.

"What?"

He merely shook his head. "Ready to go?"

Remus and I wondered around Hogsmeade entertaining ourselves. We ran in to many people that we knew, eventually going to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. "Oh, bloody hell, Black, take it somewhere else," I grumbled when I noticed him blocking the door, snogging some girl.

"Excellent idea, Evans," He grinned. He hooked arms with the poor girl and they were off to Merlin knows where.

"Another one down," Remus said. We found a small booth in the corner where we could observe everyone in the room. Remus brought me a drink from the bar and we chatted about homework, life, and things in general. I had figured out a couple years ago about Remus' status as a lycanthrope. I don't think he knew that I know, but I was sure he wouldn't appreciate it. It had to be somewhat awkward of a topic. But really, gone every full moon, returning looking like he was dragged through hell? Someone was bound to find out.

I looked up and saw Potter and his date. The girl was pretty, with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. And I watched him lean close and kiss her. My grip on my butterbeer tightened as my eyes narrowed. I felt something in my chest tighten. And with a shock I realized that I wanted it to be me he was kissing. "Shit," I muttered.

Remus followed my gaze. "Ah, does it bother you?"

"Not at all," I managed. I turned back to him with a bright smile and continued our conversation. I pretended not to notice as they left, arm in arm, quite quickly. I tried not to think of what they were going to be doing.

And in that moment, I knew it. I, Lily Evans, liked James Potter.

**Author's Note:** I promise, I will update soon. If you haven't read my other Jilly fanfic yet, It's Always Been You, you might like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **To the life or death situation:**** I suppose since it's your life on the line, I had to update as soon as I saw your review. I dearly hope that is not the case, because I'm not sure how long it took me to see the message. If in fact, you have passed away from my lack of updating immediately, this chapter is dedicated to you. If you somehow managed to survive, enjoy!**

** Thank you to all for your kind reviews, especially those who have favorited the story. It really means a lot to me, you guys! Thanks, 9BasketCase5**

But did I? I had to find out…

"Potter, do you know why Marlene won't talk to me?" I asked him the next morning at breakfast.

"Not exactly," he replied. "I have a few guesses, though."

"Okay. Well, I'd really like my best friend back."

His eyebrows shot up and his glasses slipped comically. He hastily shoved them back up his nose as he said, "Was it something I did?" He sounded surprised.

"Oh, James," I sighed as I sat next to him. I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my hand. He beamed at me, and I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"You called me James."

"Do you like it when I do that?" I said with a laugh. His face was cute. Oh, caught myself doing it again. I _do_ like him. But do I?

"More than I should." I laughed at his slightly guilty expression.

"How was your date yesterday?" I asked. I grabbed a piece of toast as I watched his face.

"Er, it was alright," he said.

"I saw you two in the Three Broomsticks." He didn't meet eye contact with me as he looked down, cutting up sausage. "You looked comfy."

"Yeah."

"When's the next date?"

I was almost afraid of the answer until I heard, "There won't be one."

I could barely contain my smile. Oh Merlin, I _liked_ him. "I'm sorry," I said. I couldn't have told a bigger lie.

He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit. "It's not your fault."

"What happened?"

"Well, I suppose… Okay. All she wanted to do was shag, and I was looking for more."

I giggled as his cheeks turned pink. But at that moment… "Oh, Marlene's here. James," he smiled at the name, "will you call her down here?"

He nodded and yelled, "Oy, Marlene!" she glanced at us and raised her eyebrows with a small smirk. "Get over here."

"Do you guys have something to tell me?" she asked James.

"I'm not quite sure—" As he looked turned to look at me, I pressed my lips against his. I could feel his surprise, because he didn't move with my lips, and he almost instantly pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes and a huge grin. "Lily?"

"Now you can talk to me," I said coolly to Marlene.

She shrugged and took a seat across from us. "Sure."

"_That's_ why you weren't talking? Lily had to kiss me?"

"Hey, someone had to look out for you," Marlene replied.

"Bitch," I muttered.

She simply grinned. "Nice to see you again, whore."

Potter ruffled his hair up again. "Okay." Oh, the poor thing. "I just can't believe you willingly kissed me. It's like a dream." His smile at me gave my tummy butterflies. Marlene kicked me under the table, and I glared. She raised her eyebrows, and I sighed in defeat.

Eating my last bite of toast, I said, "Start getting used to it," and practically ran from the table. I didn't see his victorious fist-pump into the air as I quickly left the hall, and I didn't hear Marlene say, "Of all the strategies we've tried, me ignoring her worked? Why didn't we try it in fifth year?"

oO0Oo

I felt someone's eyes on me. I focused on chopping my ginger to perfect square centimeters. It was odd because I never got the feeling before. I narrowed my chunk of root by a millimeter, and was satisfied. I moved on to the next ingredient on the list, powdered lionfish spine. I got up and made my way to the storage cupboard, which was so big it may as well just be a room. At least everything was in alphabetical order. J…K…L…Lionfish, Spine. I reached out to grab the box and gently took one of the spines out. I turned around and was ambushed by James Potter.

His lips brushed against mine sweetly. I looked up into his face. He looked like he could explode with happiness. I grabbed onto his tie, which was hanging limply out of place, and pulled him down. I kissed him with more force, wrapping my arms around his neck. Everything that was missing from kissing others was present here; the heat and passion, the way he made me want to hold on forever and not let go. Potter's hands were on my waist, in my hair, slowly burning a trail along my body.

"Oy, no public displays of affection, you two," I heard. I looked up to see Sirius grinning like a madman. "Thanks, Evans. I didn't quite believe it until now, but thanks for finally giving him a chance." Sirius clapped me on the back and stole my lionfish spine.

"We need to get back to class," I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah." James reached over my shoulder and grabbed two more spines, handing one to me. He kissed me gently one last time before we walked back into the classroom. It was obvious Black had told our fellow Gryffindors because they were all staring and grinning. I blushed at the attention and hurried back to my seat.

"Two weeks ago, you wouldn't let his lips go near you. Now I hear you've been snogging in a cupboard. Miss Evans, you really are a slut," Marlene said as she brewed her potion next to me.

"Oh, no need to be jealous, McKinnnon," I retorted.

"Ooh, touchy." We laughed. It felt good to be talking again; even as odd as our friendship was, I had really missed it.

"So was that your plan the whole time?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Marlene blinked at me innocently.

"You ignored me, and got Alice and Mary to also, ensuring that the only friends I had were the Marauders," I said, fully thinking this through for the first time. "Then you said you wouldn't talk to me until I kissed James. And you knew I wouldn't until I was comfortable with it, even if only just as friends. But if it was only as friends, then kissing him would have sparked some feelings. Marlene, you've got one evil, scheming mind."

I couldn't quite read her facial expression as she said, "I just thought it would be funny to see both your expressions as you kissed him." I burst out laughing, though not sure that was actually the truth. I wouldn't put it past Marlene to plot against me.

I swear, everyone in this bloody castle is running a conspiracy against me.

oO0Oo

"I thought the day would never end," James said as he slid next to me on the couch.

"Glad I'm not the only one," I replied. James' arm found its way to my shoulders and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"You don't know how happy I am you're finally…well…this. Whatever we are." I looked up at him. The look on his face burned into my memory. It made me both blush and feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

The butterflies I felt earlier returned in full force, bringing several more friends. With one quick movement I had flung myself into a straddling position on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of his hands found my lower back, the other my head, guiding my mouth to his. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. This time he didn't start off slow and sweet. James kissed me passionately. I felt his tongue at my lip, and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues battled for control as I pressed my body nearer his. My hands made it to his hair, which despite its ruffled appearance was surprisingly very silky.

Eventually the kiss ended. Not making eye contact, I sat back on the couch next to him. I could almost feel his smile as he slowly reached out and grabbed my hand. I started laughing, and he joined. The laughing ended in another kiss, which was just as good as the previous. "And I'm actually really happy that we're…this, James, too."

He looked into my eyes. His hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Let's give this a name," he murmured. His eyes were so beautiful, a deep, almost sapphire blue. "Will you, Lily Evans, be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that," I said with a huge smile, contrasting magnificently with my casual tone.

"Lily Evans is my girlfriend," I heard in a whisper. "I can't believe it."

oO0Oo

"But she _swore_ she'd never go out with him," someone whispered.

"Once she said she'd rather date a troll than him," said another.

"You guys are being stupid, of course it's not true," someone else put in.

"But she _kissed_ him yesterday."

"Did you actually see it, or did someone tell you that?"

"Well—"

"Exactly my point. Remember this time last year, there was a rumor they got drunk and shagged? That wasn't true, and neither is this."

"But then they kissed in the Potions cupboard—"

"And again, last year there was a rumor they secretly eloped. That wasn't true. You're just falling for the lies again."

I appreciated whoever it was down the table who was trying to defend me. I found it amusing that they talked so loud but thought I couldn't hear. I mean really? Don't people in this school have better things to talk about than me? I chanced a glance over towards where they were sitting, to find a group of fifth years gossiping over their breakfast. Half of them were looking at me and hastily turned away. "You know, you could really scare them, being Head Girl and all," Marlene drawled. "Just go threaten detention if they won't stop gossiping."

I shook my head. "I don't want people to be afraid of me." Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I want Slytherins to be afraid, but I don't want my own house."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't," I insisted. "There's a difference between fearing and respecting."

"Whatever. Hey, when are you going to shag James?" she asked around a mouthful of eggs. Making a face, I rolled my eyes and spread jam over my toast. "Lily Evans, you know as well as I do you can't keep your hands off him. I'm warning you now, if I find out from someone that's not you it happened, I'm going to be royally pissed."

"Relax, we haven't even gone on a proper date," I said. She opened her mouth but I cut her off. "And that Hogsmeade weekend didn't count."

"May as well have," she said. "But seriously, Lils, when?"

I bit my lip and gave a shy smile. "I don't know."

Marlene gave a rare smile, the kind that few had seen and was her genuine happiness. "Let me know if you need any help with finding, er, special spells and such."

I grinned. "Knew I could count on you. But I don't want to move fast…"

Her sarcastic-ness was back in full force. "Because you haven't before."

"Marlene McKinnon, I was drunk, otherwise I wouldn't have slept with him."

"And your other boyfriend?" I turned red and looked down. "Lily, you know you'll move fast. It's your style."

"Shut the bloody hell up," I muttered.

She simply laughed at my embarrassment. "Again, reason enough to call you 'slut'."

**Author's Note:** Leave me a review of how I'm doing, please. I really like your input and will try to use good ideas. Thanks a bunch for sticking with the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me a while longer than usual to update. I'll make no excuses, though there are many good ones. Enjoy!**

"Lily, wake up." I felt someone touching my shoulder.

"Mmm, sleep," I murmured. I snuggled my face into the unfamiliar pillow beneath me.

"Lils, you're going to be late. It's time for breakfast."

I crankily opened one eye and saw a chiseled abdomen in front of me. "I was having a good dream," I told him.

"What was it about?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't remember." Now that my eyes were open, I couldn't keep them off him. James Potter, my boyfriend. The words still sounded foreign in my head, though I loved it. Who would've thought?

"Alright, well get in the shower or you'll make us both late. We know how grumpy you are if you miss breakfast."

Instead of being offended by the comment like I might have a year ago, I agreed and rolled out of the bed. James gave me a small kiss and I walked past him into the bathroom and showered.

I ate breakfast with Marlene and the Marauders. It seemed like we were all tired that day. I was glad I had a free period first hour. I ate slowly and observed the other students hurrying off to their classes as I stayed put. The others bade me goodbye as I filled my plate with a second helping.

I would definitely enjoy this morning; I planned to take a last walk around the grounds before we got the first snow. My plate was almost empty when it disappeared, along with everything else on the table. I leisurely walked onto the grounds in my comfortable muggle clothes, tucking my hands into my hoodie pocket. It was chilly, the wind violently whipping my hair around. I walked to my favorite spot near the lake.

I couldn't believe it was my last year here. Hogwarts was my home, my connection to the magical world. At a house where my family hardly welcomed me, I felt comfortable here. I had once talked to Marlene about it, and I knew she felt the same way; this was our home. And soon it would all be gone. Hogwarts was different from my muggle primary school by far. I hated it there completely. Maybe it was because I was always meant to be here. I was born to be a witch.

I got up and started walking along the side of the lake. I still didn't know what I wanted to do. The pressure of the predicted war made me feel a responsibility to become an Auror, if not than maybe just a ministry worker. But my selfish side really wanted to be a Healer. Why not? I'm sure I could help with healing magic. I had a knack for potions in general, as well as Herbology and Charms. Those, according to Professor McGonnagal, were the perfect ingredients to make a Healer. Could I help fight You-Know-Who with that profession?

But who am I kidding? I could barely fight. Sirius and James did their best to prepare me. I had once overheard them talking. Apparently James was worried about me, being muggle born and all. They tried not to leave me alone, but what really made me wonder was how they knew where I was. The Marauders had once mentioned keeping an eye on me when I was in a different class. And how James just pops up out of nowhere, knowing where I am, like when he saved my life, confused me. He always avoided telling me exactly how he did it, sometimes making up stories that were entirely unbelievable.

Actually, it was maddening, the amount of attention James gave me. He would stare at me while I did my homework, constantly telling me I was beautiful and he loved me. Yet he wouldn't share any of his secrets with me. Where was he on full moons? Was James so dim-witted that he ran around with a werewolf? I shook my head. I sincerely hoped not.

Eventually I turned around and headed back towards the castle, drowning in my own thoughts. I didn't even notice that Marlene was talking to me until she pinched my arm to get my attention. I had to sprint to my room to change into my uniform and robes, barely making it in time to slide into the seat my best friend had saved for me. She muttered spells at my hair until it calmed down from the intense wind. "What did you _do_?" she asked. "Did you fly a broom?"

I shook my head at her. "Of course not." She should know better; I couldn't hold on to a broom to save my life.

"Let me know if you need anything." Marlene looked at me, slightly worried.

I rolled my eyes at her, reassuring her nothing was wrong. "You worry too much. You'll give yourself premature gray hairs."

"Don't even go there, bitch," Marlene hissed at me. I grinned.

oO0Oo

I walked into my common room, levitating a stack of papers in front of me. "What are those?" James asked from his spot near the fire.

"Detention slips," I muttered darkly. I loved the power that came with my title, but detested the work that went along.

James sighed. "Let's get this over with." I grinned when he couldn't see me. Voluntarily helping me with them? That's why he was my boyfriend.

A duty of the Head Boy and Girl was to organize detention slips given by the Prefects. We checked to make sure the reasons were valid, as well as that the students followed through on their punishment. We organized them by house, then by date. "This is a lot of detention being served," I said as we finished.

"Says the girl who has never had one in her life," James teased. I tied a string around the organized and approved papers and charmed them to stay.

"I have too," I said. "I just never made it a habit."

"And I suppose it gave you a lot of free time," he said distractedly.

I looked up to find him again staring at me with a smile. I made no protest as his lips captured mine, or as he pushed me back on the floor next to the coffee table. I could barely think straight as he sucked on my bottom lip and his hands roamed my body. And then we were interrupted, as per usual.

The knocks were insistent, and I knew it was Marlene. James sighed and helped me up. Still holding my hand we went to the door and pulled it open. James wrapped his arms around me from behind and, bending down, rested his chin on my shoulder, silently telling Marlene she was interrupting. He kissed my ear as I said, "Hey."

"Potter, can you keep it in your pants for one minute?" Marlene snapped. We both knew she was joking, her face contrasting with the clear amusement in her voice.

"I'm not sure I can, McKinnon," he said back. "That being said, care to join us?"

"Oh, if I could I would. But you know I don't approve of three; I'd rather it just be Lils and I."

I didn't have to see my boyfriend's face to know his expression. "Not fair," he groaned. "At least let me watch?"

I pushed away from him in disgust. "I don't know why I put up with you," I muttered darkly with a scowl in his direction.

He gave me a gentle smile and said, "Sorry, Lils." He leaned forward and I lost myself in his gentle kiss.

"Okay, none of this. You've got all night, James, let me have my best friend for an hour." Marlene grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my room, shutting the door.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Clearly she was too excited to insult me as she dumped several books out of her bag and onto my bed. "That's the reason I've come. Hopefully you'll find this more hilarious than useful."

I took off my robe and tossed it in a corner. I flopped onto the bed and grabbed the nearest book. "Forbidden Potions," I read. "Marlene, if they're forbidden…"

"Lily, they're not really. I checked. They're just not something teachers will even get near touching with a ten foot wand."

I opened the book to the first potion. "Libido, more commonly known as Lust Potion?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh, just you wait, Lily Evans. We'll be experts on all things adult by the end of tonight." Marlene had an evil smirk on her face as I eyed a thin book entitled 'Twenty Charms to Spice Your Life'.

"You _would_ do something like this," I said with a laugh. "Where did you get all of these?"

"A few my older sister sent me, a couple I found in the back of the library in the closet of books that were removed."

"You mean at one time some of these were on a shelf where some innocent first year could stumble across it?" I asked, amazed.

"I suppose so, unless a certain librarian has a personal stash back there," Marlene laughed. "I wouldn't put it past her, either."

"Oh, gross," I said. "Bad mental images." I picked up a third book with the title 'One Hundred Spells Every Witch Should Know'. That book had several helpful spells to help with hair, some quicker than what I used. There were ways to color nails and to remove hair, whiten teeth and a temporary fix for hygiene. Along with the innocent beauty spells were charms to prevent pregnancy and diseases, also pregnancy tests and menstrual relief potions.

The other books held variations of spells that would be helpful in the intimate part of life. It took Marlene and I the rest of the night to read them and discuss, as we would for everything we came across that was the least bit interesting. "I feel like I lost what's left of my innocence," I said as we closed the last book.

Marlene snorted. "Of the two of us, I think I'm the innocent one," she replied as she rolled onto her back.

"You sure don't act like it," I grumbled. "Your sister must have been up to a lot during her seventh year, if she thought those books would be helpful."

"She paid for it with a shotgun wedding and a baby suspiciously a month early."

"And how is your adorable niece?" I asked.

"Big, and having lots of magical accidents. Mum says we didn't have as many combined as she has now. We hope that means she'll be a powerful witch."

"I didn't really have too many, either. And the ones I did were small, subtle, that I could repeat if I wanted to. Once I freaked my muggle sister as I made a flower open its petals," I recalled fondly.

"Once I set my dad's hair on fire," Marlene supplied. We burst out laughing.

"I used to be able to slowly float down from high places."

"I shrunk my all my sister's knickers after she cut my hair."

After a while of recalling fond memories, we saddened. "Have you decided what you're going to do when you graduate?" I asked Marlene.

"You know, I think I'm just going to take a simple ministry job. Nothing too demanding, but that will pay decent."  
I nodded. "That's perfect for you. Make sure they give you good day hours, yeah?"

"What else? But get this." Marlene automatically glanced around, a habit we had gained after years of living with other girls. "I hear there's a resistance group."

"A resistance group?"

"Against You-Know-Who." With those words her voice got quieter. "They're fighting. Not Aurors, but normal witches and wizards who live quiet lives. It's a big secret. I only know because my parents told me about it. They haven't figured out, with all their digging, who the members are. But they don't just let anyone in, you have to be trusted. And I've also heard they've done more to foil the Death Eater's plans than the ministry itself."

My eyes widened. That may be perfect for me. I wanted to help, but my talents suggested a Healer… "You're joining, aren't you?"

She nodded, just like I knew she would. "I only have to figure out who to contact. An innocent witch barely out of school would certainly not be suspected as a solider in this war."

"You'd better be careful," I warned. "If you get us killed, I'll be pissed."

Her head snapped up. "You, too?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Someone's got to have your back."

**Author's Note: Review, and tell me if you liked it. If so I'll update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hope you like it! 22 favorites? Thanks a lot! :D And this story is far from over, so don't get dismayed that there have not been Jilly spats yet. Don't worry.. it will come. Review, but be kind, please!**

I tapped on James' leg, silently conveying that I wished to leave. "Well, we'll be going then," he said immediately. Sirius gave a suggestive wink and Marlene grinned at me. I followed James out of our booth, dropping our butterbeer mugs off at the bar. As custom James winked at Rosemerta, the young owner of the pub. I playfully elbowed him, though I knew he would never do anything with her. I wasn't sure exactly when they started, but Remus told me Sirius and James had a bet going from way back to see who the bar maiden would favor.

James reached out and pulled my scarf more snuggly around my neck. He kissed my nose and grabbed my hand as he opened the door. We were immediately blasted with cold wind. I tilted my head down, opting to blindly follow my boyfriend than expose my face to the angry air.

I finally gave in and looked up when the cobbled path turned to dirt beneath my boots. I soon understood where we were going. "The Shrieking Shack?" I asked, slightly worried. Rumor had it that the house was the most haunted place in Britain.

"Don't worry, Lils, we're perfectly safe." He opened the gate and we walked up to the house.

"You're sure?" I asked nervously.

"I'm positive. I won't let anyone hurt you, love." He reassuringly wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we finished the trek to the house. James opened the door and I stepped inside.

"Oh Merlin," I breathed. I leaned into James as I observed the demolished house. Furniture was in splinters and there were claw marks on everything. The shutters and internal doors were hanging lopsided, some completely torn off. I even spotted a bit of blood on the floor.

"Reparo," James said confidently, waving his wand at the room in general. Things fixed themselves, jumping into an upright position. The fireplace in the corner was soon flickering merrily and the couch was in one piece. "There, not so scary anymore," James said happily. He led me over to the couch. Upon seeing my still nervous face he said, "Relax, Lils. Trust me; nothing will be here today. No ghost or ghoul, no vampire or banshee."

I sat down next to him. It was automatic that I would sit right up against him and he would wrap an arm around me. I thought about what he said, nothing would be here… today. I thought back to the claw marks, and finally put two and two together. "This is where he goes," I said into the silence.

"Huh?"

"Remus. For his transformations. This is where he goes, isn't it?" I looked up to see James' face looking slightly panicked. "I've known for ages. He disappears every full moon; I'm surprised more people haven't noticed.

"Er…have you discussed your theory with the subject of interest?" James asked.

"No, but you don't need to pretend you don't know. You boys tell each other everything." I stretched out my legs, sliding my head down to rest on his lap. I watched the fire flicker merrily as I waited him to say something. His hands played with my hair, twisting it between his fingers.

"Lils, it's not really my secret to talk about." There, he caved.

"But you do have a secret. Where do you go every full moon?"

I felt his body tense underneath me and his fingers stopped moving in my hair. "You don't think I'm a werewolf, too?" I could tell he was trying to keep his tone light.

"No. You come back in the mornings, perfectly fine but extremely tired. Remus stays the day in the hospital wing."

I waited for a response, and after a long pause it came. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Marlene. I mean it, Lils, you can't say a word." His tone was serious. I sat up and faced him.

"I promise." I looked into his eyes so he knew I really meant it.

James bent over and scooped up my legs, putting them over his lap. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Did you know that werewolves only are crazed with humans around? Their natural drive is to bite others, to keep their line going. However they are perfectly fine when animals are around."

"Another thing about werewolves; their transformations are horrid. Absolute torture. They often try to kill themselves to end the pain. It's difficult to go through."

I nodded at him to continue. "When we figured it out, the rest of us spent years trying to figure out a way to help him. And finally we came up with a solution. If we couldn't cure him, we could be with him. Lily, I'm an animagus."

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped and I let out a small squeak. "Really?" A thousand thoughts rushed through my mind, a few being 'my boyfriend can be an animal', 'my boyfriend is breaking the law', and 'no way, he's lying'. I chose to say, "How?"

His eyes anxiously met mine. "You know I'm exceptional at Transfiguration. It wasn't hard to learn."

"What do you turn into?"

"A stag," he said, almost shyly. I knew he had reason, too, because whatever animal your soul portrayed, whether it be animal or patronus, was deeply personal.

"I want to see," I said.

"What?"

"I want to watch you transform," I said clearly. Did he really expect me to not want to see?

"I…er…sure. Of course." James stood up and faced me. His face turned to one of concentration, and he bent forward. As he did so, his features changed drastically until standing before me was a stag with an enormous rack. His big eyes blinked at me, the exact colour of my boyfriend's.

I reached out and touched his head. "And I really thought you were having one on me. My boyfriend is an illegal anamagus, and runs around with a werewolf. I wonder how long until it's old news," I mused. Stag James shifted form until he was human, on his knees in front of me. I had a hand buried in his hair, and he shifted his glasses to look at me through them.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I ever be mad at you?" I joked, with another stroke of his hair.

"Oh, Lils. I knew you were perfect for me." James leaned forward and kissed me.

I pulled back before we really got into it, though. "What about the others?"

James knew exactly what I was talking about. "Sirius is a black dog, and Peter is a rat."

My eyes widened in realization. "Moony, Wormtail…Padfoot and Prongs."

"Exactly." He sat next to me on the couch and tried kissing me again.

"Er, you know I'd be all for this normally," I said hesitantly, turning my face so his lips were on my cheek. "But we're supposed to be back at the castle in twenty minutes for a Prefect meeting."

James groaned. "Let's go, then," he said reluctantly. James showed me a passageway underneath the ground that led to the Whomping Willow, with several kisses in the dark along the way. We knelt at the base of the tree as he felt along until he tweaked a certain spot of the roots. The tree froze, and we fully arose from among the roots.

I now felt closer to him. He wasn't keeping a huge secret from me anymore. I watched as I let him conduct the meeting. He was definitely not who I thought he was last year. I was in awe of my boyfriend.

oO0Oo

"Shit!" I exclaimed at the hands around my waist. "James Potter, how do you _do_ that?" I demanded.

"What?" He asked innocently, resting his chin on the top of my head as his hands strayed further up.

"How do you find me so quickly? Do you stalk me? Do you have a tracking charm on me? What is it?" I pulled down a book on advanced healing potions from Madam Pomfrey's private collection.

"You're just predictable," he said airily.

Annoyed, I shoved his hands down before they crept up any more. "Potter, do _not_ tell me I'm predictable. This is the first time I've ever been in Madam Pomfrey's office, ever. You knew exactly where I was, don't bother lying. Now I want to know _now_. Unless you never want to kiss me again."

"You couldn't stop kissing me if you wanted to," James said with a smirk. He bent forward, and I put my hand over his mouth before it touched mine.

"Fine. Let's go there. Don't kiss me again," I said as I walked away, pissed. I waved goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and she smiled at me before turning her attention to a younger student lying on a bed.

As I opened the door to my common room I heard talking. James was sitting on a couch talking into a mirror. "Lils, come here and see this." I wouldn't even bother asking how he got there faster than me.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I walked behind the couch to see Sirius' face in the mirror. "Hullo, Evans," he said.

"You mean to say that Sirius has been stalking me, not you?" I asked skeptically.  
"Not at all, I just thought you'd want to see this. It's how we communicate, when we're in different detentions or just not near each other. Padfoot, I'll see you at dinner."

"Cheers," he said before his image disappeared.

"Lily, this is how I know where you are." James handed me a blank piece of parchment. It was obviously huge, but folded several times. He got up and walked to me. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said with a tap of his wand.

I watched in wonder as the parchment introduced itself. I noted the boys' nicknames as they appeared. The parchment turned into a map. James showed me Sirius and Peter in their common room. Marlene was in detention with Slughorn. Remus was sitting at a table in the library, studying. I saw James and I, our dots nearly touching. I reached out and put an arm around his waist and watched as our spots overlapped slightly. "This is extremely stalkerish," I said.  
"Yeah, I know." His arm made it around my shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me."

I didn't look up as he said, "Anything for you, Lily. Mischief Managed," he said as he tapped the parchment again with his wand. It wiped itself blank until it looked like a normal, innocent piece of parchment.

"How did you make it?"

He looked at me with an impish smile. "A couple of combined tracking spells and mapping spells. It took weeks with all of us working hours a day. Of course, I was the one who figured out how to make it work." He winked at me.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter. Very impressive." I pulled him down by his tie and kissed him.

It started as a sweet and innocent kiss. My hands reached up and around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I opened my mouth and his tongue was immediately there. I let him take control, and his hands started roaming. He grabbed my arse and pulled me up, off the floor. I wrapped my legs around him, and with my eyes still closed my back hit a wall. His hands were everywhere. I felt him tug at the hem of my shirt, untucking it from my skirt. "Can I?" he murmured against my lips.

"Yes," I said breathily. His fingers brushed across my abdomen, slowly making their way up. I tilted my head back and took a deep breath as his lips moved to my neck. This was happening. How far would we get?

His lips recaptured mine as his hands make quick work of the buttons down my shirt. My blouse fell from my shoulders, James moving back ever so slightly so it had room to fall to the ground. He unhooked my bra and I let out an involuntary gasp as he touched me. This was a first for us. James covered my mouth with a hot kiss and I moaned as he massaged my skin.

And, just like any other time when we were actually getting somewhere, an interruption. In the form of a far off clock tower chiming, signaling the end of our glorious free period.

James reluctantly slid down his hands to my waist and set me down on the floor. I grumbled my disappointment as I flung myself at him again. Who could have resisted? He caught my lips and kissed me again, his hands resuming their former occupation.

And then the second warning toll rang, echoing sharply throughout the Head common room, as if specifically for us. "Two minutes til class," James murmured against my skin. "Let's go, Lils."

I narrowed my eyes as he stepped back and straightened his tie. "We will continue later," I said snappishly.

He grinned widely. "But of course."


	8. Chapter 8

"So you can help us?" Alice said hopefully.

"Sure," I replied with a smile. "Come by my common room after a bit and I'll see what I can do."

As Mary and Alice walked away towards Gryffindor tower, Marlene said, "This is the first time you've actually invited them over. I'm surprised they didn't ask for directions."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I thought back and realized it was true.

"Really. And it's the beginning of December."

"Now I feel a bit sorry. They're our friends…"

"Yeah. Evans, you're such a bitch."

"Oh, like you're one to talk," I retorted with a grin.

She smirked back at me. "Yeah, yeah."

oO0Oo

I walked through the door to my common room and saw James lounging on an armchair. Quickening my pace towards him, I swung myself into a straddling position and locked my lips with his. James' hands went immediately to my waist and I lowered myself to touch intimately against him, without breaking our kiss. My tongue forced itself into his mouth…

"So this is what you use your common room for, Prongs."

I reluctantly pulled back and glared at Sirius, who I hadn't noticed across the room. "Should he leave?" James asked quietly with an amused smirk.

"No, Mary and Alice should be along soon anyways," I replied in defeat.

"Speaking of the two," Sirius said, "They still didn't believe Moony and I when we say you two are going out now."

"You haven't told them?" James' voice was soft in my ear.

I guiltily avoided eye contact with him and brought my legs together so I was sitting on his lap. "I just assumed everyone would know," I defended myself.

He chuckled softly, which I felt more than heard as I lay my head against his shoulder. I buried my cold nose into his neck and he shivered slightly. "I can see why you'd think that. We are big news." His chest rumbled against me with every word, his deep voice sounding sexy.

"Yeah, we'll have set the record straight."

After a few minutes of chitchat with Sirius, in which Marlene entered and took a spot on the couch, there was a knock on the door. I sprang up from my comfortable spot on James to open the door. Time to be a good hostess. "Come on in," I invited Mary and Alice.

They wowed over the unique common room, and I showed them our bedrooms and bathroom. I could tell they were totally jealous of my space. "And you two are getting along okay?" Mary asked as we reentered the common room.

"Yeah, we've not killed each other yet," I said with a giggle. I looked at him with a small grin as I thought back to this morning's free period. He winked at me and I turned back to my friends. "Go ahead and sit down," I invited, gesturing towards the couch.

They each took a seat to the left of Marlene. "Budge up, so Lily has room to sit again," Alice said as she scooted uncomfortably close to Mary.

"That's alright, Alice, thanks, but that actually wasn't where I was sitting," I told her.

Sirius barked a laugh as she asked, "Then where…?"

She stopped talking as I made myself home on James' lap in the big plush armchair once again. He automatically wrapped an arm around me. I curled my legs beneath my body and leaned my cheek onto his shoulder, peeking from beneath his chin towards the couch. Both Alice and Mary's mouths hung open, not believing their eyes. They wore identical looks of shock. "Really?" Alice asked, displaying an uncertain grin.

I smiled. "Really."

"When did this happen?" Mary asked.

"Er, a while back," I replied. "I guess I just assumed everyone would know, and didn't think to tell you guys myself." I moved my head off of James' shoulder to get a better look at their now happy and somewhat smug faces. Marlene and them traded significant looks. James kissed my jaw and they broke out into giggles. "So, you needed help with homework?" I asked pointedly. I was getting uncomfortable with their stares. They were silently conveying an 'I told you so' expression.

"Er, yeah. Could you explain the theory behind today's Charms lesson again?"

I summoned my Charms book and read it to myself, then explained in a lower literacy level what it was trying to say. Eventually they understood it and carried out the charm flawlessly.

I never once strayed from James' lap. I waited for him to ask me to move, murmuring in my ear that I was too heavy or his legs were falling asleep. But it didn't come. Instead he was constantly playing with my hair, running his hands along my body or simply holding me. I adjusted my position as needed, and James would move to make me more comfortable.

My stomach did summersaults every time he looked at me.

It was just so…so real. Now that more people knew, it wasn't like a dream. I was now living the reality that James and I was officially a couple. I caught a few smug looks from my friends, and eventually Alice said, "We knew you'd have to give in sometime, Lily. You're too perfect for each other not to end up together."

I felt myself turning red. "I…er…I suppose you could say that. But give me a break, we're just dating. If you guys start talking about weddings and babies, I may explode," I warned.

"Speaking of weddings," Marlene said, "Alice, has Longbottom proposed yet?"

Alice laughed good-naturedly. "Seeing as he just turned seventeen, that'd be a no. I don't think he wants to be married while in school, Marlene. He is, after all, a man." We all laughed at that. "Not to say that being engaged in school isn't bad. Lots of girls are, I guess, but he's likely to change his mind about the whole thing when he doesn't see me every day." She said this a bit sadly.

"Don't say that," I protested. "We all know you two were made for each other. It'd be against destiny if you two didn't marry," I continued.

"Woah, when'd you get all serious and lovey?" Marlene asked suspiciously.  
I rolled my eyes. "I think I've had you girls telling me this so much that it finally penetrated my thick skull."

I felt James's chuckle against my shoulder, and I looked up at him. "Alice, I'm sure Longbottom doesn't think of it like that. If he loves you, which I'm positive he does, then he won't want to wait. He'll want to keep you forever, being engaged while in school or not," James told Alice. "You two should talk, though. I mean, that's just how I feel on the subject. Age isn't the issue. It's not like we're muggles." Everyone laughed at that.

I had immediately picked up on the second meaning of James' speech. He was talking about me, I was positive. I slipped my hand out of his and folded my arms across my chest. He gave me gooseflesh as he lightly rubbed my lower back in small circles. What was he thinking of? He didn't really want to get married to me, did he?

But the small nagging voice that I associated with Marlene came back to haunt me. It informed me that James had been in love with me for too long, in love with me before we even started dating.

And I wasn't. I mean, I really, really liked him. But love? Not so sure. The whole point of the conversation was that we are in school. But then, James said engaged in school, not married.

Soon we all trooped down to dinner, and Alice pulled me between her and Mary. "You really do make a perfect pair," she whispered. "And you have no idea how happy you've made James."

oO0Oo

I looked up at dinner; usually there weren't owls except at breakfast, when parents were supposed to mail post. But there was a handsome snowy owl flying about the hall. I watched it as it circled once, twice, attracting attention before it dove towards the Gryffindor table. I started in surprise as it came to a complete stop in front of me. "Special delivery?" Marlene asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure," I replied. The owl calmly stuck out its foot so I could open the piece of parchment tied to it.

It was a heavy, cream coloured envelope, with 'Miss Lily Evans' written in curving calligraphy. "I think I know what that is," James informed me as the snowy owl stole a drink from my goblet.

"What?" I asked. I didn't have an idea of what it could be.

"Just open it," he replied with a small half smile.

Dear Miss Evans,

The Potter family would like to formally invite you to their annual Christmas Eve Ball. Please reply with the enclosed card.

If accepted, arrive at Potter Manor around 7 o'clock on the 24th of December. Formal dress is highly encouraged. We hope you can make it.

The Potter family.

"Really?" I asked.

James smiled grimly. "The Potter family have hosted it for over a hundred years. It started as a tradition for the Ministry, and eventually it just spun out of control. But it would mean a lot to me if you came," he said hopefully.

"Formal dress?" I asked cautiously.

"Lily, you can show up in a plastic bag and you'd still be the most beautiful thing there. You can wear whatever you like."

I smiled in relief. "Okay then." I dug out a quill from my bag and quickly checked the box next to 'yes' on the small piece of parchment in the back of the envelope. I tied it to the owl, which immediately took flight again.

oO0Oo

I watched as seven scarlet-clad figures flew wide circles about the pitch on their flashy broomsticks. A whistle blew, and they landed on the ground, each facing a green robed opponent. James stuck out his hand to the Slytherin captain, and they shook. James' face was an evil grin, and his opponent wore more of a grimace.

The whistle blew a second time, and they were off, the quaffle being passed around, dropped, from team to team. The beaters were furiously hitting their bludgers. Though I didn't try to understand the game, I knew this was big. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry was old as the founders. For the last few years Gryffindor has won, and they would try to defend their cup once again.

According to the commentary, Gryffindor was winning 30 to 20. I watched as James scored once again, doing a quick victory lap before the quaffle was released into the field again. I cheered along with half of the school, excited. If we won, there would be a party tonight…a big one.

I booed as Slytherin fouled a fourth year Gryffindor and got away with the quaffle, without the referee seeing. Our keeper blocked his score, luckily.

And… "That had to be the shortest game ever. That wasn't even six minutes," Marlene complained as the Gryffindor seeker took a victory lap around the pitch. I glanced around; I hadn't even seen the catch. I was too busy watching James.

"I wonder if they keep record," I mused. We waited patiently as students started filing down the stairs from the stands, trying to move closer towards the steps.

"Hey, pretty lady," I heard from behind me.

"You won!" I yelled as I whipped around. Stepping forward, I flung myself into his embrace and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah," he murmured. I gazed up at him in admiration. This was the first game I actually paid attention to him; he was a great player, as well as captain.

"Hey, party in the common room," Marlene shouted from the pitch below, where she was standing with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I blinked; had we been staring at each other that long?

James wrapped his arms around my back and, taking me with him, mounted his broom. I squeaked shrilly as he jumped in the air. "I've got you," James said in my ear. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around the broom, copying how the players rode it. He followed me, and I felt secure as he gripped the handle with his body wrapped around mine.

James dove down from the stands and I watched as we flew over the mass of students and teachers heading back to the castle. A few cheered as they saw us, more likely James. Encouraged, he twirled about through the air. I squealed as my stomach dropped.

He flew up higher, around the castle. I recognized the balcony from his bedroom when we landed. James helped me off the broom with a grin. "It's so worth all the practice," James said. "Being admired by everyone? It makes me feel like I'm somebody special."

I froze as he spoke, and then slowly looked up. "That's how you feel?" I asked. He was leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking over the view of the Black Lake. James glanced at me with a far-off expression. "You're James fucking Potter," I said with a shake of my head. "Top in our class without ever studying. Head Boy without ever being a bloody Prefect. Quidditch Captain from pure natural talent. Handsome and fit like Merlin favored you over the rest of the Wizarding World. And you don't feel special?" I asked in shock.

He turned and smiled at me. "Lils, I'm not saying that. It's just…I'm expected to be this amazing person. And I'd like to think of myself as what each person sees me. It's nice when I actually live up to everyone's expectations. That's all."

I shook my head. Last year he would've told me he was the best person ever born. Now he was questioning all his qualities. "Don't pay attention to everyone else's expectations. James, do whatever makes you happy." I leaned on the railing next to him, and he turned his body to look at me.

"Whatever makes me happy," he repeated.

I nodded, and he was on me. My hands went to his still slightly sweaty hair, leftover from the match. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me up. I ignored the fact that we were on a balcony, close to the edge, where I could fall a kilometer to my death as I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my elbows behind his neck. I opened my mouth, and James' tongue invaded it. I felt him walking, and could tell when we got into his room from the heat difference.

I was falling backwards momentarily until my back hit James' bed. My tummy did handsprings and my face flushed. It was too hot in my cloak. I reached up, but James' hands were already there. He unfastened it, and pulled at my Gryffindor scarf. When they were off he pushed them onto the side, where they presumably fell to the floor. I pulled at his quidditch robes until the fastenings gave way and I pushed them off, kicking until they were on the floor. He hovered over me in nothing but tight, silky boxers. My body got hot, and I kissed him with renewed vigor.

When I pulled my head away to get a breath, he continued down my jaw, my neck. "Did I tell you good job?" I asked, breathing heavily.

His chest rumbled in laughter. "I think you left that part out."

"Oh," was my response as he opened my robes. I shimmied out of them and he resumed kissing me. "Well done," I murmured.

"Thanks, love." His voice was deep and husky. I couldn't think straight. Everything was James. His smell overwhelmed me. As our lips collided once again I ran my hands over his chiseled abdomen. I swear, he could be a bathing suit model.

His hands yanked at my shirt and I helped him drag it off. His hands pinned my wrists over my head while his mouth traveled downwards. I sighed happily as he unhooked my bra and ravished me with his lips and second hand.

And soon his lips were going further down. He released my hands, which I buried in his hair. James' fingers pulled at my skirt as I kicked off my shoes; he slid his hands down my legs, effectively removing my stockings.

This was happening, I realized. It was really happening. Through my half-closed eyes I saw the bulge in his boxers. He reappeared at my mouth and we kissed hotly as his hands continued to massage my breasts. "You sure?" he murmured at me. I looked up and met his eyes when his hands paused, a knuckle down my knickers.

"Yes," I breathed. I yanked his head down towards me and slipped my tongue into his mouth.

"I need to know, love," he said between kisses. "Have you ever?"

Now we were talking about this? "Yeah," I said. It was becoming very, very hard to focus on my words. He made a small sound of surprise, and I blushed. I didn't have long to think on it because he was soon dragging my knickers down and I lay completely exposed to him.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. I took a deep breath as he stuck a finger inside me. His lips found mine again as his fingers prodded around, making me want him even more.

And then his head replaced his hand; this was new to me. Waves of pleasure crashed over me and my body shook with delight. "James," I said. "James…I want you in me." He didn't move, and I was withering beneath him, completely at his mercy as his fingers joined once again. "J-James…" And I screamed as I had my first orgasm. My body clenched and I was nearly blind with bliss. It was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ~Filler chapter...ish.~ Don't hate me.**

I lay face down on James Potter's bed. I glanced sideways to see James sprawled out on his back, his arm over his eyes and a huge smile on his face. He didn't even try to cover up, and I blushed at what I saw. He was so big…I looked away before he caught me staring.

It wasn't like the other times, which were quick and didn't feel right. Of course, I didn't know that until now. I hadn't ever had an orgasm, either, until a while ago. I now knew what romance novels talked about, how one couldn't wait for the intimate part of the relationship.

I looked at him again to see his face grinning at me. I blushed in spite of myself, flashes of the previous hour going through my head. I reached down for a sheet and covered my naked backside.

He reached out and touched my still bare shoulders, running his hands through my hair.

And for what seemed like the first time, I really looked at his face.

James had a normal nose, not too long but not too small, either. His beautiful deep blue eyes were lively, framed by dark lashes. He had crinkles in the corners of his eyes from laughing. Despite our previous actions, his thin-framed glasses were still perched on his face. His teeth were straight and white, due to perfect dental work. I looked to his strong jaw, where there was insignificant stubble from not being shaved properly this morning. I knew it would be slightly rough to the touch, but not at all uncomfortable. James Potter really was hot. I knew what other girls had been going on about. And he was, at least for this moment, mine.

"I hate to say it, love," he said, his voice still husky, "but our presence may be missed at the party that is sure to be raging in Gryffindor tower."

I nodded. "I'm sure they're missing their captain."

"Shall we?" he asked, turning on his side completely, facing me. I blushed and bit my lip at the sight he presented. I tore my eyes away as I turned around and sat up. I was totally aware of my nakedness, and his gaze on me. "Lily?" he asked. I turned towards him. His eyes heated up, and I hastily crossed my arms. "I love you."

I quickly snatched up a sheet as his eyes traveled lower and wrapped it around me. James laughed as he sat up, still staring as if he could see my every curve. "Jerk," I muttered.

"Hey now," he said with a grin. He reached over and tugged my arm towards himself. I reluctantly went with him, trying to ignore the fact that our naked bodies were separated by a very thin sheet as he hugged me, sitting me on his lap.

I looked over with a smirk. "Er…yeah," James said, slightly embarrassed.

"Again, so soon?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He grinned. "Of course. It's you." I swear, every time I got rid of my blush, something made it come back. He laughed. "Let's go."

oO0Oo

"Marlene," I hissed. I glanced back to James, who was busy congratulating his already half-drunk team.

"There you are," she said. "I was waiting for you before I started drinking. Where have you been?" she accused.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "James and I did it."

Marlene screamed. Several people turned to look, but she ignored them all. "Lily Evans, you slut! How was it?" she asked.

I grinned and dragged her over to a couch in a corner. "So much better than ever. It couldn't even compare. Now I know how it's supposed to be."

"Oh Merlin. That good?" she asked.

I nodded. "I actually…you know."

"Orgasm?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "Yeah."

She slowly shook her head. "Lily."

"Huh?"

Marlene waved her wand and a full bottle of firewhisky appeared a moment later. "If you'd said yes to him in first year, you could have had years of that."

I glared. "And how was I supposed to know how good he'd be?"

"Ah, talking about it already, love?" I froze, mortified. "I myself thought it was excellent." I still didn't look as he took the last spot on the couch next to me. "Cheers." Marlene reached around me and clinked her firewhisky bottle with his and drank heavily.

"Lily, relax," she said. "So he knows what you think of him. Is that so bad?"

I finally looked at him, only to feel butterflies at his gaze. "She's right, you know," James said conversationally. "But I already knew I was better." He leaned closer, putting an arm around my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "I'm the best you'll ever have." He said it so quietly I doubt Marlene had a chance of hearing it. His other hand brushed across my thigh and I took a deep breath.

Self control, Evans. You need to control yourself. Not here.

But now that I knew what I could feel…

No. Not now.

Ugh. I couldn't do it.

I simultaneously brushed his hand away and grabbed Marlene's bottle of firewhisky. I took a deep gulp, managing it with only a scowl at the burning sensation.

"Hey, Evans, been up to anything interesting today?" Sirius' voice asked loudly from behind me. He clearly had already been drinking.

"You told him?" I hissed at James.

"No, I didn't," he replied.

"See? I knew something was up, Prongs," Sirius said. "And now everyone knows that you two had sex. Well…" he looked across the room, swaying on the spot. "Oy! Moony! Prongs and Evans-"

James hit him square in the back with a silencing charm. "Thanks. Dodged a bullet there," I said in relief.

"What's a bullet?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said with a sigh. Again, I'll say it: Bloody pureblood. I glanced to where Sirius was standing. He was clearly trying to chat up a girl, not realizing that she couldn't hear a word he said. Black was still wearing his quidditch robes, I noted. I glanced to James and saw that he was wearing casual wizard attire; a set of navy blue robes. Everyone else on the team, like Sirius, didn't bother to change. I mentally face palmed; I too was wearing different clothes, where most of the tower was dressed like they just came in from the game. Way to not blend in, Evans.

After a few drinks and dancing to non-existent music, Marlene suggested I go to bed. I insisted I was barley buzzed, which was true. But she told me to leave, because as Head Girl I couldn't possibly be caught drinking. I argued; if that were the case, why not make James leave, too? So then she made her suggestion to him, as well. He agreed with her, and soon we were out the door, under his invisibility cloak.

I didn't know that James had asked Marlene to get me to leave. Apparently he wanted me all to himself once again.

As we walked through the door to our private common room, James said, "And you're still capable of making your own decisions? Not drunk?"

I looked at him. "I'm not drunk."

"So I won't be taking advantage of you?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

I grinned. "No more than me of you." I practically threw myself into his embrace, kissing him with everything I had.

oO0Oo

"Oh Merlin." I woke up, and couldn't stop myself from saying the words. Glancing sideways I noted James was looking at me. I hastily pulled at some of the bedcovers, trying to cover my naked body.

"No," he requested, putting out a hand to stop me.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Lily, let me look at you." His eyes swept over my body, laying naked next to him. I could feel a blush starting as his eyes made me remember the previous night, him pounding into me… "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful, love." He reached out a hand and ran it along my naked body.

Why did my body get hot for him, so fast? I swear, he could just_ look_ at me and I'd want him. It was like after one day of him I had become addicted. "Er-breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure." His eyes were still gazing at me lustfully.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, conscious of him watching every step my naked body took. I turned on the shower water to a cool temperature, hoping it would help. "Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" I muttered.

Of course he followed me. Why wouldn't he? I felt his warm hands on me, then his lips at my shoulder, neck, jaw… "James," I murmured before I got too distracted.

"Hmm?" I shivered at his voice, despite the warm water falling from above.

"We'll never make it to breakfast if we…" I was cut off as I was spun around and my lips connected with his.

James pulled back and looked into my eyes. His own were dark with lust, and his voice was impossibly sexy as he said, "Lils, do you know how long I've been waiting for you? To hold you in my arms naked?" I blushed at the reminder as he continued. "Let's compromise; we'll do this fast. After all, you are very naked and wet."

I looked up, catching the double meaning as his hands traveled down. I could barley think; I closed my eyes as our bodies pressed together. I could feel every hard muscle against me, which was enough persuasion. "As long as we get food," I said. I barely got the sentence out before I was against the shower wall, my lips occupied elsewhere.

He was true to his word, plunging straight in. I moaned at the positively amazing feeling. "James," I whimpered

"I know, Lils."

**A/N: More to come soon...**

"Sirius Black, you know fashion?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I don't say this nearly enough, but all rights to JK Rowling.**

10

We made it to breakfast, and soon James departed for a detention he failed to tell me about. I frowned at him as he cheerfully waved goodbye; great start to a Sunday morning.

I looked around the table, finding only Pettigrew a bit further down, drinking pumpkin juice and reading the _Dailey Prophet_. I hastily ate, not wanting to be left alone at the table with nothing to occupy my attention besides my porridge. "All right, Evans?" I heard.

Looking up, I saw Sirius and Remus. "'Morning," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing today? Got plans in Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked casually.

"Actually, no."

"No?" Remus inquired.

"No, as in no," I repeated. I was suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

"Evans, have you ever been to Potter Manor?" Sirius asked. "I suppose I know the answer to that. You haven't. And you're going to their Christmas ball. Lilyflower, I hate to break it to you, but the Potters are in the top five most wealthy Wizarding families." I blinked. This was definitely the first I'd heard of it. Of course, I knew he had money (he used to be a real arse) but not _that_ much… "And for you to show up to their house in anything but the most beautiful dress ever seen by man would be…simply unacceptable."

I narrowed my eyes at Sirius. "And how do you plan on me acquiring such a dress?"

"Simple. I'll take you out today to Hogsmeade. We'll go shopping at some of the classier places, the ones that make one of a kind dresses. And we'll find that perfect dress."

"And I would guess that a 'perfect dress' would be more expensive than the one and a half Galleons I have to my name," I said dryly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Even though my dear mother kicked me out, I still am able to access all my family's fortune. I'd love a chance to spend a good chunk of that gold," he said, almost gleefully.

I rolled my eyes, not quite taking him seriously. He finished his lunch and we headed to Hogsmeade.

"Which shop are we headed to?" I asked.

"Well, there's this classy place on the corner, called Camille's WitchWear," Sirius informed me. "I once went out with this girl who insisted we go there to shop. And I think it may have what we need."

We entered the shop and were met by an eager saleswoman who introduced herself as Camille, the owner. She took me behind a screen and measured me in my underwear. Sirius told her to give me the most beautiful dress in the store. And apparently, there were forty-seven of them.

Though I loved several dresses, Sirius had his own opinion. Not the right colour, not the most fashionable style, didn't suit my body type. He was pickier than my sister, and that's saying something. "Sirius Black, you know fashion?" I finally asked.

"Of course," he winked. "I like to keep up with what's in style, Evans, it's how I get girls."

I didn't know if he was serious or just joking. But I went with his advice anyways. Camille was patiently hiding her annoyance as Sirius sent dress after dress away. I simply went with it because there was no way I would be able to afford any of these dresses. Between slipping them on and off, I'd not only become comfortable with being almost naked with a stranger, but also I'd noticed the prices on some of these dresses. The cheapest was still over a hundred galleons, and some over five hundred.

And finally Sirius didn't have anything to criticize. A while back I'd stopped paying attention to the dresses, just letting Black see them. "Lily, I think that's the one."

"Really?" I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly. I spun to look in the full mirror behind me.

The dress was a deep, beautiful blue, which looked beautiful with my deep red hair tumbling down around the top. It was elegant and classy, mature yet stylish for a young adult. I had to hand it to Sirius; he'd picked a good one. The cut was floor length, spreading wide from the narrow bodice of the waist. I slowly spun in a circle, looking at the back. The zipper that held the gown together was neatly tucked away, to the point where I couldn't see it. "It's beautiful," I breathed. I couldn't believe how good it looked on me. The sweetheart neckline made my boobs look amazing. I turned sideways, admiring how the dress swished around me.

I looked to Sirius. "You think James would like it?"

"Evans, he won't be able to keep his hands off you," Sirius dismissed. He turned to Camille. "We'll take it."

She positively beamed, presumably happy that we were done. She helped me out of the dress and hung it in a garment bag, giving me strict instructions not to fold it. While Sirius paid, another couple of customers came in the store. I stared, positive I was seeing it wrong. Was that Celestina Warbeck? My eyes widened as she and a man started browsing the store. Sirius nodded at her as he passed, making his way back to me. "Is that Celestina Warbeck?" I asked quietly.

He nodded happily. "Told you I took you to a good place."

oO0Oo

We made it back for dinner. I didn't even noticed we missed lunch, because I was too busy being treated like a princess, finding the perfect ball gown. I sneaked a peak at the price tag, and now I saw Sirius Black in a different light. He hadn't bought me a gown, it seems. Apparently he bought me the most expensive gown I had ever laid eyes on. _Seven hundered galleons. _And he hadn't even blinked. Merlin, he must really hate his family to blow all that money on me. Or he really cared about me.

And once again, I wouldn't ever find out that James had given Sirius the money from his nearly endless wealth. He wanted to spoil me without me knowing it was him. So he sent Sirius, the notorious liar, to help knowing he had good taste in picking all things beautiful.

I read the card that was placed in my dress bag. The dress was now charmed to fit me perfectly, including stretching to match whatever shoes I would wear. It was a hundered percent water proof; you could dip it in an ocean and it wouldn't get wet. It had a self-cleaning charm, so anything like dirt or mud would disappear. The dress also controlled the wearer's temperature, keeping me comfortably warm no matter what environment I was wearing it in. It also had a basic shield charm built in, deflecting minor jinxes and hexes. It was nearly impossible to damage, so ripping the hem would not happen.

And, I still didn't think it was worth seven hundered galleons. I mean, really? It's like I was the Queen.

I invited Marlene to look at it. She loved it, of course, and made me try it on for her. She said in comparison she'd look like she was borrowing hers from a house-elf. I grinned at the complement; I knew Marlene wasn't ever overly generous with praise.

oO0Oo

That afternoon, James and I led a snowball fight. The Marauders versus my friends and I. This was the first time I'd ever had a wizard's snowball fight, though.

Marlene explained that we could use basic charms, like shield and levitation. It made it more fair, because someone who's not as accurate of a thrower could still be accurate with their wand.

And so it was on. I used an elemental charm to create a fort up to our necks. We battled with snow, flinging it everywhere.

We sprinted around, quickly running out of snow in our area, gathering it with hands or wands, and flinging it using various methods towards the men of our class.

I'd say it was a successful battle; at the end I had tackled James and held a snowball threateningly above his face, allowing surrender. We all trooped back to the Head's common room, where the boys fetched us hot chocolate as we warmed up near the fire.

In that moment, I realized how much I would miss this place when I left. My life, the lives of those around me, even the world, wouldn't be the same again.

oO0Oo

"Do you think the professors will let me leave Hogwarts to go to your house?" I asked James that night.

"Why? You're staying here?" He asked. James lay on his bed, sprawled out with an arm beneath his head.

"I was hoping I could. Obviously, if I can't, I'll probably ask Marlene if I could stay with her or something."

"You don't want to go home?"

"No way in hell," I told him as I lay next to him.

"Well, you could always stay with me," he said, assessing my facial expression.

"You would let me?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Sure. Of course, you'd probably have to put out…" James stopped talking with a laugh as I slapped his arm. "Just kidding, Lils. My family would be happy to have you stay."

"I suppose that narrows down that problem," I said.

"Indeed." I looked at him again only to close my eyes as his lips met mine.

oO0Oo

"What are you wearing to the Potter's ball?" I asked Marlene.

"You're assuming I got an invitation," she replied, not looking up from her eggs.

"I know you did, James told me."

Marlene smiled at me. "Just a cute red dress. Not all of us have Sirius Black to spend hundreds of galleons on us."

I frowned, worried. "So do you think I'm going to be outrageously overdressed?" I hated when I stuck out because of my clothes.

"Not at all. I'm probably going to be underdressed. But it's not like my family will buy me something new." She never said it outright, but I got the feeling that Marlene's family didn't have much money. I had once help her fix up textbooks that her sister used to look new again. Not that there's anything wrong with it; I would have done the same, regardless of money, if I had a witch for an older sister. "Have you packed for your stay at Potter Manor?"

"Yeah. I'm just taking a small knapsack, along with my dress."

"Well, you'd better get it, Lils, the carriages leave in ten minutes."

Panicked, I followed her advice and hurried to my room. James was just rolling out of bed, and I to the full naked view of him as he stepped out of the shower. "James, carriages are leaving!" I exclaimed.

He stopped, still naked, and looked as I hastily rinsed toothpaste from my mouth. "We're in seventh year, Lily. We can walk to Hogsmeade and apparate ourselves."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," I defended myself.

He merely laughed. "I'll be ready to go in a moment, though."

Deciding Marlene could take the train if she didn't remember, I sat down on the couch in my common room. I barely got comfortable before James came out. "Ready?" he asked.

"Of course." On the walk to the edge of the grounds, I asked James, "Is there anything I should know before I meet your parents?"

He hesitated. "Just…remember, money's not everything, right?"

I nodded my head. "That rich?"

James shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But my parents will love you; they know I do, too."

I linked arms with him. "Then let's go," I said with a smile. I wanted to arrive before I started panicking. Meeting the parents was a big step. I wonder if they'd have any problem with me being a muggleborn?

The familiar squeezing, unpleasant feeling started as James turned, tugging me along with him. My feet hit solid ground, and I didn't open my eyes until the nausea passed.

When I did, I was surprised. A huge manor, looking like one of the queen's palaces, was before us. Beautiful lawns with statues and several exotic and imported plants were spread around the vast estate. I even saw a small lake behind the manor. Peaking through trees I saw the quidditch pitch's hoops standing tall and proud. "Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah." I glanced at James. He was fidgeting, uncomfortable, with his cheeks tinged pink and looking at the ground.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked incredulously. The ever-confident James Potter was embarrassed. I wished I had a camera to document the day.

"I just don't want you to see me as this person," he said, waving his arm at the monstrosity of a house before us.

"Trust me, I won't look at you differently. You're always the same boy who tortured me in my youth," I responded as we started walking.

"Well, maybe not in _that_ light…" We laughed.

Finally we neared the magnificent double doors. "I'm home," James said, in a tone no louder than when he was talking to me. I looked at him like he lost his nut, until the doors responded to his voice and swung wide open. "I suppose you're not used to a wizard's house, Lily, so do be careful. Things have enchantments, even on the most mundane of objects."

"Thanks for the warning," I said.

"I mean it. Even I get into trouble when I don't think something has a particular enchantment on it. Once a crochet needle forced itself down my throat and started poking around in my stomach."

I looked up at my boyfriend in horror, my mouth open. "What was the enchantment supposed to do?"

"We never found out; it was a gift. But thankfully my mum's a healer, and was home, so no serious damage came out of it all."

"Your mum's a healer?" I asked excitedly.

"She is," a new voice said. I jumped as an aging woman stepped in the doorway. "Why are you two standing out here, with the door wide open? You could let the nargles in," the woman scolded lightly.

"Sorry, mum," James said with a grin. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "This is Lily."

I smiled and was swept up in Mrs. Potter's arms. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Lily. I've heard so much about you, I feel as if I know you already." She kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Potter," I said politely.

"Oh, honey, call me Dorea," she replied with a smile. She had a twinkle in her eye, just like James.

"Of course. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's not a problem. Here, let me take your bags…" she waved her wand and they were gone. "They'll be in your room for you."

"Thank you."

"Come on in," she invited. And I finally saw the inside of Potter Manor. It was huge, and I suspected this to be a ballroom. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, which went up a second story. You could see a hallway lining the second floor, so people could look over the room. I got a sudden vision of a magnificent ball hundreds of years ago, with hoopskirts swinging and men with tailcoats.

"Your house is beautiful," I said as I spotted the grand piano in the corner. I adored the piano.

"It should be; we Potters have spent years working on it," A new voice said. I looked up to see a portrait of an elderly witch looking down at me. "This is the muggleborn, then?"

"Oh, hush, mum." A third new voice. I turned to see the exact image of James, though with wrinkles and gray hair. "Let's let our guest settle in before we ask her about the muggles."

"Lily, this is my dad, Charlus Potter," James said as Mr. Potter clapped him on the back.

"Nice to see you again, James." He turned to look at me. "I hope you realize how curious we all are, including my dear mother," Mr. Potter said. "After all, we've heard about you since Christmas of first year. I believe you called James an 'arrogant toerag', and he couldn't stop talking about you."

I turned red. "Er…sorry. I mean…I'm not really that rude anymore…I mean I hope I'm not…"

"Oh, relax, Lily, we've all said it a time or two," Dorea said with a laugh. "James, where's Sirius?"

"He's probably still asleep. He'll be along whenever, I suppose."

"As long as you aren't purposely avoiding your brother," Dorea said with a stern look. "I'd hate to think of the prank war this one would cause; after all, you can legally use magic now."

"Oh, mum, we won't be up to anything of the sort," James said a little too innocently.

She grinned. "I definitely don't believe that, not one bit."

We all laughed. _This_ is what a family's supposed to be like.


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you said your mum was an Auror," I said to James. We were sitting in one of the Manor's several rooms.

"She is, but she is also a Healer part time."

"I was very undecided as a child," Dorea said. I jumped, not knowing she entered the room.

"So you chose both?"

"Not exactly." She sat down in an armchair across from the couch James and I occupied. "Would you like to hear the story?" she asked.

"Yes, please." I had been here a few hours only, yet I loved anything Mrs. Potter had to say.

"Alright then." She cast a charm at a pair of knitting needles and yarn, causing them to spring to life and start forming a chain of stitches. "When I got out of Hogwarts, my family didn't expect me to do anything. You see, I'm the last in my line of Blacks." I blinked in surprise, not knowing this. "I suppose we're very distantly related to Sirius, though I couldn't tell you how. Probably something like 25th cousins. I'm sure his mum could tell you, though, since she's obsessive over the family bloodline." I nodded. "So anyways, I was the end of my line, and was going to inherit a massive fortune all to myself. My parents didn't expect me to do anything, since I was a young witch at the time. They wanted me to marry right out of school and spend time raising their perfect grandchild."

"But you didn't want to," I guessed.

"Correct. I wanted to do something fulfilling. I chose Healing. And my parents surprisingly supported the decision, although quite reluctantly. I'll admit, they weren't happy about it. It takes two years of training full time before you're allowed to do anything, and another year after that before you can do anything without someone more qualified hanging over your shoulder, supervising your every move."

"That's shorter than muggle doctors," I said. "It takes over eight years before they can even touch a patient."

She nodded. "I've heard that's true. So anyways, I made it three years, seeing many injuries, several deaths. And finally it was my turn to go off on my own. I arrived for my first day as a fully qualified Healer, with nobody to check in to except the chief Healer, and my very own patients."

"If you can imagine, I was very nervous. I kept second guessing myself all day, and traded patients for lesser cases. I'm part of the Internal Functions team, you see. We deal with anything you can't see, inside."

"That sounds interesting," I commented.

"I thought so too," Dorea said with a wink. "And so with my lesser cases that day, I was the lone Healer available for an emergency arriving. A young man, a year older than me, hurt in the field. He was an Auror, and they didn't know what was wrong with him. The man passed out from the pain right before transport, yet there was nothing visibly wrong with him. So they assumed correctly that it was internal."

"What happened?" I was totally engrossed by her story now.

"I cast a spell to turn his skin invisible, leaving his insides exposed to me. And you'd not believe it; his organs were _moving_. Somehow a spell must have gotten inside him, and made his organs come to life. Something. I'm still not sure what it was, to this day." She brushed aside a strand of gray hair and placed glasses on her nose, inspecting the knitting. With an approving nod, she continued.

"So I did any spell or charm I could think of, and finally they stopped moving. I then had to put them all back in their proper places, and fix quite a few tears. It took hours, just me and an assistant Healer, who was in her year of hands-on learning."

"It all worked out?"

"Yes, dear. I managed to fix him completely, good as new. But of course I was curious, and later went back to talk to the man when he had woken up."

"Did he say how it happened?"

"Yes, apparently he was shouting a spell and some curse hit inside his mouth. A new incentive to use nonverbal spells later in life, I suppose. And we got talking. He told me stories all about his Auror training, his first two years in the field. It was fascinating; I fixed witches and wizards who were hurt, and he prevented the damage in the first place. Wizards who get hurt like that must stay a while, I'm sure you know. So I got my fill of Auror tales. And of course, that's when I wanted to switch professions.

"But you didn't quit healing?"

"No. I became the weekend Healer, while others went home to their families. And during the week days I went through Auror training. That young man happened to be the star of all the Aurors, and I had healed him. He helped me back. Once I finished my training, he chose me as his partner. We worked cases together. And that how I fell in love with him."

"It was Mr. Potter?" I asked.

"It was," Dorea said. "And we eventually got married. He proposed after he was promoted to head of the Auror Department. We had James, our miracle baby, later in life."

"And you never wanted to go back to Healing full time?"

"No. I actually was considered the field Healer. I would fix people immediately, so they could jump back in and beat the dark wizards. It gave me quite the pay raise, too, though that may be because Charlus chose my wage."

"I suppose it didn't hurt," I said with a laugh.

"Yes, it was quite convenient to have a powerful husband," Dorea said with a smile. She inspected the knitting, and took it off. "There, Sirius can have a new scarf if he ever decides to grace us with his presence. No need for him to complain of cold now, James, and if he does just put a sticking charm on this and cover his face."

I laughed along with James. "Now I see where he gets his ideas," I told Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, yes, he gets his creative side from me, I'm afraid. Though you must admit, some of the things he thinks up are highly amusing."

"I'll give you that one," I agreed.

"See, Evans? Not everybody hates my pranks," James said defensively.

"Okay, so your mum finds you amusing. Let's see, that's four to about five hundered, Potter," I said.

"Oh, you two are adorable," Dorea said with a smile as she got up out of her chair, struggling slightly. She couldn't have been younger than forty-five when she had James, I guessed. No wonder she called him her 'miracle child'.

"Yeah, well, I'm one of us," James said cheekily.

"If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen," Dorea informed us.

"Thanks, mum." Mrs. Potter walked out of the room, and James turned immediately to me. "Here's the thing about my house," he said hurriedly. "My parents, Sirius…somebody random who I didn't know was in the house…they always show up. We barely have thirty seconds of privacy before someone will walk in a room."

"You're kidding," I said with a grin.

"No. And that rule only applies when you're doing something decidedly embarrassing," he informed me. "Since right now we're only talking, nobody will walk in. But if I were to kiss you, or say something wildly inappropriate, someone will come in."

"And this is a tested theory?" I asked.

"Yes. Actually, I sat reading a book in the library for two hours, and nobody came around. Then when I said something I'd rather not repeat, my mum happened to walk in. And that's just one of oh, I don't know, every time anything's ever happened or been said."

"So, you're saying it's almost like summoning someone. James Potter, have you brought me into a cursed house?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But if you don't believe me—" He leaned forward and kissed me, his hand coming to the side of my face and caressing my cheek.

I automatically pulled myself closer to him. I buried my hands in his thick, silky hair, opening my mouth for his tongue. My body was on fire, everywhere he touched… "Oy, get a room," I heard.

"My point exactly," James said, a little breathlessly as Sirius plopped down in the chair Dorea had previously occupied. I was almost on his lap, but I didn't move away as I looked at Sirius unhappily.

"Alright, I suppose it could be possible," I conceded. He wasn't one for superstitions.

"I'm telling you, it's true." His hand wound itself around my waist, and he pulled my legs over his lap.

"He's told you his theory?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at him. "What do you think?"

"I think it's his own bad karma, coming to bit him in the arse. It only happens to him, and I've seen it happen enough times to believe him."

I shook my head. "So I can't make out with my boyfriend, because someone will walk in on us. Hmm, I guess I'll have to find someone else," I said, looking innocently at James.

"Like hell you will." His tone was more of a growl than anything else. James' hands tightened protectively for a moment around me.

"Just teasing," I said lightly. He nodded in acknowledgment, but I could tell it was bothering him. "Oh, lighten up," I said. I lay my head against his shoulder, burying my nose in his neck. I flicked my tongue across the sensitive skin there, and I could tell he was smiling. If Sirius wasn't there, I'd suck a love bite onto his skin, right then and there, for his parents to see later.

"And I'll repeat: Get a room."

oO0Oo

"Can I help you?" I asked Mrs. Potter. James and Sirius were off doing something that involved quidditch in the snow, which I immediately declined taking any part in.

"No, honey, you're my guest. You don't have to offer."

"But I want to," I insisted. "I've never seen a Wizarding kitchen."

Dorea eyed me carefully through her spectacles. "I suppose that would be all right."

I looked around. "No appliances, no refrigerator?" I asked.

"I took muggle studies, so I actually know what you're referring to." Dorea looked proud of herself. "Of course my parents didn't know that," she said with a wink.

"So how do you keep things chilled?"

Mrs. Potter opened a cabinet and took out a glass bottle of milk. "Cooling or freezing charms, Lily. Witches have been using them for thousands of years, before muggles even got the _idea_ of preserving food."

"That's clever," I said with a smile. "So then you just keep it in cabinets. And I suppose you could use heating charms to cook food?"

"You could, but it would probably turn out either way too dry or completely soggy."

"Then how-?"

"We use fire. Now, you can control the temperature of the flame…"

oO0Oo

I had dinner that night with the Potters and Sirius. They were hilarious, the whole lot of them. I thought about my miserable family, and was guilty for not spending Christmas with them yet extremely happy I didn't.

It turns out Dorea and Charlus, still in their advancing age, were completely in love with each other. It was obvious, in the way they looked at each other, even the way they talked. They loved James a lot, and even claimed Sirius was their son.

It turns out they had house elves, three of them. Two parents and their child, all happily living together. From what I heard, house elves were usually treated horribly, but that definitely wasn't the case here. They were given a room of their choice, which they shared. They weren't overworked, and the Potters respected their wishes.  
"Oh, Millie came with the estate, which was passed on to me when my parents passed. They died young, got in a spat with Grindelwald," Mr. Potter told me.

"And it just so happens that Flash, who I got with my inheritance, took a liking to Millie," Mrs. Potter said. "And they informed us that they wished to keep their newborn elf, who they insisted we find a name. And so James decided to name the elf-"

"Mum," James protested. To my surprise he was turning red.

"She's going to find out sometime this week, James, and it won't be less embarrassing then," Dorea said. Turning to me, "He named her Lilypetal. Something about wanting to name her after the prettiest girl in his school, but petal because it had to be different. So we usually just call the young elf Petal."

"That's cute," I said in amusement. James was looking down, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Shut up," He muttered. "First year, and it's not my fault you're so bloody pretty," James mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay," I said with a laugh. "You were eleven. And I must say, I'm shocked that you've liked me for that long. I always thought you were joking or something."

He looked up, and his beautiful eyes captured my own. "I've always known it's you, Lily." And in that moment, the room disappeared, the people…it was just James and I, alone, looking at each other. He reached out and ran a finger across my cheekbone, tucking back my hair.

"James—"

"So the Harpies won yesterday," said an uncomfortable Sirius. My attention snapped back, and I saw his parents grinning at me. I could feel my face turning red enough to rival my hair as I looked down and took another bite.

I couldn't help but grin once again as James grabbed my hand under the table.

oO0Oo

Dinner was over, the dishes cleared…James was taking me to my room. We weaved throughout hallways in their monstrosity of a house. "A lot of guests from out of town stay every year after the ball, so we usually fill the rooms," James told me. "The main reason we keep the north and west wings of the house heated and in proper function are for the Christmas Ball."

"So this is a huge deal," I summarized.

"Yeah. There'll be over five hundered people here."

"Oh, Merlin," I said. What if my dress stood out, like a sore thumb?

"There's nothing to worry about," James said as we came to a stop before a door. "I'll stay with you the whole time."

"Sounds good," I replied.

He pushed open the door, and we entered the room. It was beautiful, a king sized bed, fluffy blankets and pillows, hangings open. Attached was my own bathroom. "Is it alright?" James asked, somewhat nervously. Why?

"It's perfect," I replied.

James set my bag down in front of my bed, and carefully hung my dress (still in its bag) from the top of the four-poster. "So tomorrow, we'll probably be roped into helping decorate for the ball. It actually looks a bit like Hogwarts at Christmas, but no tables and more ice sculptures, and more of an overall elegance," James said.

"You guys are really rich," I said to him.

He ran a hand through his mess of hair. "Yeah, well, it's not really mine, more like my parents-"

"Oh, that's just something rich kids say," I teased.

"Lily, I need you to understand," James said. "This," he waved his hand around the richly furnished room, "isn't me. If I had my choice, we'd be in a small, cozy house with one couch and one loo."

I smiled at him. "That sounds lovely," I said with a grin. "And we could rent this place to a few hundered families in need."

He raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Well, you know." It was my turn to be embarrassed, and I looked away.

"Hey." His finger caught beneath my chin. I had no choice but to look back at him. "I like it. Maybe a little too much."

We both broke into wide smiles. "Want to test your theory again?" I suggested, looking at his beautifully shaped lips.

"Yes," and we were on each other. I tugged my wand from my pocket and flicked it at the door, locking it nonverbally. "Does anyone know what room I'm in?" I asked as he moved on to my neck, his hands roaming inside my robes.

"No, not exactly," he murmured.

I grinned. "Perfect." I stripped his robe off him; since we weren't at school, he wasn't wearing anything but some very silky boxers on underneath. He picked me up and tossed me back onto the bed. James' lips captured mine. Our kisses were hotter, and ran my hands over his toned abdomen, his wide shoulders.

It was amazing how much he could make me want him. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to. My body was hot, and his hands traced searing trails of fire wherever they wondered. I could feel wetness in my panties already. How did he do this to me?

James' hands fiddled with the fastenings on my robe, and they fell open to reveal my knickers. No school, no uniform underneath. How convenient for us. His gaze traveled hungrily down my body before his lips recaptured mine; then moving downward, ravishing my body as he went. I felt him suck a love bite; I squirmed with need as I felt a new hardness press against my thigh.

And apparently James was right about his theory; it was always right. Because we were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Oy, anyone in there?" It was Sirius.

"Yes," I called, trying to control my voice as my bra hit the floor somewhere near the bathroom door. Oh Merlin, it felt damn good, whatever he was doing…

"Is Prongs in there?"

"No." My voice didn't sound convincing at all, breathy and strangled.

"Do you know where he is?" Sirius tried my doorknob. "Could you let me in, Evans?"

"No, sorry," I squeaked. My knickers joined my bra, and I was trying not to scream. "James," I hissed.

"Er…okay. What are you doing in there? All alone, doors locked?" I could hear the laughter in his voice.

Finally it was too much for James. He said in a surprisingly controlled voice, "Would you please leave us alone, mate? I'm trying to ravish my beautiful girlfriend, and you're ruining the mood." I let out a small shriek as his mouth joined his fingers, and I couldn't hear Sirius' response as I went blind with bliss, my body shuddering with pleasure.

"Aaah," I moaned. "James!" I'm fairly certain his name was a scream as I reached my peak.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will your parents know you spent the night in here?" I asked around my toothbrush.

"I don't think so. They probably wouldn't have thought to check in the first place," James said, walking over to me. I could see his naked reflection as he walked up and hugged me from behind. I giggled, and he kissed my neck. His arms roamed, one hand cupping my breast, the other down the front of my knickers…

"James," I said warningly as I felt something hard pressing against my lower back.

"Hm?" his lips were on my jaw, at my ear.

"I think at some point today we will have to come out of my room," I said as I tilted my head back to give him a better angle. I put my toothbrush on the edge of the sink before it dropped.

"Mmm," James said. Was that agreement?

I pushed myself forward, and rinsed out my mouth, spitting into the sink. "You know, lunch won't be for another half hour," he said, his voice deep and husky.

"Oh?"

"Well, before you shower…" I finally looked at him, his body telling me he was clearly ready for another go.

"Multitasking, James," I replied as I stepped into the shower. Before I even reached for my shampoo, his hands were on me. I let out a laugh and kissed him under the hot water.

oO0Oo

"So you still believe in that curse?" I asked as we walked towards the dining room.

"I suppose not. I can think of four different times since the sun came up, which that damn curse didn't kick in," James said with a smug look at me. I could feel my face deepening in colour. "Hey, don't be embarrassed," James said. "It's healthy."

"That's right," an easily recognizable voice said from behind us. "It's very healthy for two young adults to shag like bunnies under the same roof as their parents."

I groaned and James grinned, running a hand through his hair. "At least I'm getting some," James replied. I swiftly elbowed his hard abdomen, and he let out an "Oomph."

"Touché, mate." Sirius was now walking beside us. "So what's our plan to get out of helping today?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think we should make it centered around Lily, though, so my parents would definitely let us."

"I noticed," Sirius said with a nod. "No matter how much they worship over their little Jamiekins, they seem to adore Evans more." They both glanced at me.

My face grew redder. "I'm sure that's not true," I said.

"Oh, it is. They love you. I'll bet they're already thinking of you as their daughter," Sirius informed me.

"Shut up," James said. "You're making her uncomfortable."

"Well, there's an empty room right there," Sirius said as we passed yet another bedroom. "Go shag her brains out, and she'll forget about the whole thing."

"That's it," I said loudly. I pulled out my wand and concentrated _very_ hard, nonverbally cursing him with a clear jet of magic shooting out of my wand.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Sirius asked, bored.

"Oh, not at all," I said amused. I noted James trying to keep a straight face, but letting out a snort.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said suspiciously as we passed a mirror. "Fucking Merlin, Evans, you'd better fix this!" he shouted as he inspected his reflection. But I already had James' hand and we were running down the hallway.

"How did you know that spell?" James said, his body shaking with laughter as we entered the dining room.

"Over the past year, I've grown as accustomed to cursing Slytherins as you," I said, still giggling. "I'm simply less obvious about it." Ever since my fallout with Snape…

"Brilliant," James murmured. He kissed my cheek sweetly, and before I could even ask why he hadn't gone for my lips, the reason presented itself.

"Oh, aren't you two adorable," Mrs. Potter practically cooed. I jumped, having not realized she, or Mr. Potter, for that matter, were in the room.

"Mum," James complained as he guided me to a seat, his hand still in mine.

"If you don't want a comment about it, don't do it in front of me," she said with a laugh. "Or stay in her bed for half the day." My face was positively beet red, and I was mortified. I couldn't look up as I took my seat.

"Mum!" he protested, sounding embarrassed as well.

"Don't worry about it, honey," I heard from Dorea. Her hand patted mine. "You two were less obvious than Charlus and I when we first stayed at either of our parent's houses. It's sweet, really. Reminds me of my younger days," she continued.

"Okay, are you trying to get me to leave?" James spluttered. "You could just ask."

"Oh, hush up, you," Dorea said. "Where's your brother, so we can eat?"

"Right here," a miserable voice said. His arrival brought a whole new round of laughter, including both Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "It's not funny!" he insisted, which made us all crack up even more.

I played on Sirius Black's vanity. He took deep pride in his long, dark, silky locks of hair. He took the time each morning to style them perfectly, claiming that's what got him laid. So that was the obvious choice for me to target. I put the ultimate curling curse on him; he now sported a very healthy-looking afro. It's considered a curse because it is not reversible; you simply had to wait it out. Unless you put the opposite curse, the one for straightening, on top. But I wouldn't mention that part. He'll figure it out on his own, after searching in the Potters' library, I'm sure.

"Evans, put it back!" he whined as he took a seat.

"Sorry, it doesn't have a counter curse," I informed him with a smirk.

"Slytherin," he jibed.

"Oh, if only you knew," I said with a wider grin.

"Children, if you'd all like to stop bickering, we'd love to eat," Mr. Potter said.

"Sorry, dad," Sirius said, still glaring at me.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," I chimed in.

"Either Charlus or dad, even Chuck, but never Mr. Potter, Lily."

"Sorry, Charlus," I replied.

"Let's just eat, shall we?" James said, the shadow of a laugh still on his face.

We dug in. Mrs. Potter, who liked to do most of her own cooking despite having three house elves, was brilliant. She put together an amazing meal, and I couldn't get enough. "What are you lot doing today?" Dorea asked.

"Well, Lily wanted to show us some of her favorite Muggle places," James said.

"Yeah, like the neighbourhood where she grew up," Sirius chimed in. "We get to see muggles." He sounded oddly excited about that.

"That sounds alright," Dorea said. "Have fun, and stay out of trouble. Be careful not to do magic in front of the muggles. That means you, Sirius," she said, pointing her fork at him.

"Yes, mum," he said with a mischievous grin. She shook her head, but I noticed the prideful glint in her eye. As if he were her own son.

oO0Oo

_Marlene,_ I scrawled on a piece of parchment, _meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at three, would you? I'm supposed to be taking James and Sirius to muggle London…I need backup. _

I dropped some floo powder into a fireplace, declared "Ivy Cottage," and dropped the letter into the green flames. Marlene would probably be itching to get out of her house by now.

I went back to my room and set the place straight. The bed had been piled with pillows, and now they were scattered about the room. I made a face and cast cleaning charms at every part of the bed I could, ensuring that they held no trace of the past twenty-four hours on them.

I unpacked my bag into the wardrobe, carefully hanging my beautiful dress. I couldn't help but unzip the garment bag and gaze at the most expensive thing I'd ever owned. It was just…so beautiful.

I jumped back onto the huge bed among the pillows, closing my eyes and trying to imagine what the ball tomorrow would be like. It started at 7 on Christmas Eve, going well into Christmas morning. James told me that growing up, his parents would make him go to bed at Midnight; they'd still be up in the next morning, in their dress robes, directing many people to guest beds they could stay at. He would wait until everyone else got a bed, then opened presents with his overly tired parents.

I simply couldn't wait. It was like a muggle fairy tale.

An hour later I wondered around Potter Manor, looking for either James or Sirius. I successfully found Black in the library.

"You thought you could outsmart me," he gloated, showing me his hair, perfect once again.

"No, actually, I thought you'd figure it out sooner, with your knowledge of hair charms," I replied honestly. "You should think of opening a salon after Hogwarts," I continued, grinning at his facial expression. "I'm sure girls would be lining up to get their hair done."

"Whatever. You're just jealous," he said with a grin once again.

"Oh, yes. I want short, stubby black hair. Which, in fact, describes Snape's hair as well," I informed him.

"Take it back," Sirius said.

"Never, Black," I said joyfully.

"You leave me no choice, then," he said with a wicked smirk. He promptly shot me with a tickling hex.

I screamed, my whole body withering under the tickles. I focused all my energy on grabbing my wand and reversing the hex as my eyes watered. "I hate you," I huffed out as the tickling stopped. I shot a leg locking curse at him.

"Really, Evans?" he asked. I disarmed him with another neat flick of my wand, having his soar over to me.

"You have a problem?" I asked innocently.

"I'll show you a problem," he replied. He took a giant hop, and another immediately, until he was tackling me and wrestling me for a wand.

"Sirius Black!" I shrieked as he gripped a wand. I really didn't know which hand held his, or which one we were currently fighting over. And then I felt the tickles once again. I screamed in frustration and laughter all at once.

I was withering under him as the hex took its toll. But if I do say so myself, I was doing a marvelous job of keeping the wands away from him… "What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

"Aah!" I shrieked as Sirius successfully pinned my hands over my head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" His voice was calm, level, cold…it was unsettling.

I looked through my tear filled eyes at James, unable to stop my squirming. Then I looked to Sirius, his legs locked together, lying between mine, which were spread open, him pinning my hands above my head, and I just couldn't stop _moving…_ "Sirius!" I exclaimed, breathlessly as I tried not to laugh, trying (unsuccessfully) to stop wiggling beneath him.

"Er…yeah." He let go of my hands and rolled off me, grabbing his wand in the process. He undid his curse, and laughed at me, still twitching from the tickling as I undid the hex once again.

I gulped air into my system as I recovered from the tickles, laying sprawled out on the floor. "Would anyone care to explain?" James spoke once again.

I turned my head sideways, looking past my arm to see James, looking coldly at Sirius. "I was getting revenge for her curling curse," Sirius said, "but she was holding her own."

"And what type of revenge was that, may I ask?" Cutting, sharp…I'd never heard him like this.

"Tickling hex," I growled, sitting up.

"Stealing my wand? Really, Evans," Sirius chided.

James' face took on an expression of understanding. After a deep breath, he said, "I see."

I studied his face for a moment. "You didn't think we were…"

"No."

"You did!" I exclaimed.

"Not for a second."

"Liar."

"Minx."

"Hold up," Sirius said. "You thought Evans and I…were going at it…in your bloody_ library_?"

"No, I didn't," James insisted.

I let out a laugh. "No offence, Black…but James, I wouldn't ever. Not knowing where that mouth has been."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You really thought I'd go for your bloody girlfriend, in your bloody house?" James didn't answer. "You've got some serious trust issues, mate."

I walked over to James. "I wouldn't ever cheat." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know. It's just…the situation I walked in on wasn't ideal, love," he replied with a smile.

"I suppose not," I said with a light laugh. "How about I just promise not fight with your best mate?" I offered.

"That would be nice," Sirius grumbled.

Ignoring him, James said, "I suppose I could go for that." In a lower voice, "Though it is highly amusing." I laughed.

"Agreed."

oO0Oo

"Marlene!" I called. She glanced up from the newspaper she was reading and acknowledged our presence. Downing the last of her butterbeer, she folded the paper and got up, tossing it down. She strolled over to us, looking magnificent in her tight muggle clothes. "You look sexy," I said to her with a wink.

"I know. Was I the only one smart enough to wear muggle clothes?" she asked in exasperation.

"I'm not that dim," I replied as I unclasped my robes. Beneath them was an outfit almost identical to Marlene's, but different colours. I waved my wand and vanished my unwanted clothing.

"Yeah, Evans said she'd take us shopping first," Sirius said.

"We'll just stop quickly," I explained to Marlene. "There's a small place on the corner that has awesome clothes, I used to go there all the time," I said, looking at it in my mind's eye.

"Well let's go," she said. We held hands and I spun, concentrating hard on an alley within walking distance of my favorite town. My feet hit solid ground and I opened my eyes, blinking into the sun reflecting off of the snow, which covered everything.

I walked with them down the surprisingly busy street, directing them into the small store where I put James and Sirius safely into the hands of the well-dressed man behind the register. Fifteen minutes later, they looked hot in their new jeans and t-shirts, walking down the street in the frigid air. We arrived in a roller rink.

"What's this?" James asked mildly, looking around at all the people skating around.

"We're roller skating," I said. "Remember, don't use magic."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "Can we try it now?"

"You need to go over there to rent some," I explained. Another ten minutes later, and I was helping my friends stand up. "Just stay in place," I ordered.

"Muggles do this for fun?" Marlene grouched. "I'd say this is torture," she practically growled as she grabbed a table to steady herself.

"Once you get the hang of it it'll be more fun," I said. I got the pleasure of watching them attempt to skate, for hours on end. Marlene was best; within an hour she could skate passably, without being a safety hazard to herself or others; Sirius and James, however, were another matter.

They kept trying, though. They probably were bruised like old fruit, however, from how often they fell. And if they stayed up for more than two seconds, they tried to be cool and go fast, resulting in another spectacular wipeout. Marlene and I skated in circles around them.

And we were finally kicked out when Sirius had the brilliant idea to charm his skates to go on their own; he ran into over a dozen innocent skaters and made some serious scratches to the rink.

"That was fun," James told me as we ran through the cold air across the street to a small restaurant.

"Yeah, it actually was," I said with a laugh. "It was nice seeing you fail at something in life," I told him. "it makes you seem more human."

James laughed. "If you want to see me fail at something, just toss me your arithmancy book."

We went home after that, and I took a healthy dose of sleeping drought; I wanted to sleep until three, so I would be able to stay up all night. Marlene slept in the room adjacent to mine, since she was invited as well. I curled up into a ball in my warm bed and let the potion drag me under.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lily, wake up."

"Mmm," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Evans, if you don't get up now, I'm going to start your ridiculously expensive dress on fire."

"Fireproof," I muttered as I sniggled into my warm blankets.

"Just get your arse out of bed!" I felt myself moving, and then landed with a thump on the floor.

"I hate you, McKinnon," I grumbled.

"No, you don't. But you would hate me if I let you sleep in any longer; you've got less than two hours before you're supposed to be making a grand entrance to your Prince Charming's ball."

I opened my eyes. "Nice muggle reference. You did the extra credit for Muggle Studies, then?"

"I went above and beyond. I'm the best in our class." Her grin was smug.

"For once in your life." I had to roll quickly out of the way of her foot, which was aiming a kick at my abdomen.

I jumped in the shower as Marlene returned to her room. I scrubbed every inch of my body and washed my hair thouroughly. I used a hair-removal charm to ensure my legs were smooth and soft. I got out and dried my hair, taking care to make long, wavy curls that reached far down my back.

Marlene came back and we got to work. She was helping me curl the hair I couldn't quite reach. I was smoothing hers into a complicated braid, weaving it into the elaborate pattern. We were still in our knickers, because as we did each other's makeup we didn't want to crumple our dresses.

"You're perfect," I declared to Marlene.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with an inspecting gaze.

"Thirty minutes until it starts. Should we get into our dresses?"

"I suppose so." Marlene was stepping into a floor length black number, which clung to her narrow frame perfectly. She dressed it up with faux diamonds that sparkled like they were real, attached to her ears and around her neck.

"You're hot," I said with a grin. Her blonde hair shone under the candlelight that lit my room.

"I know. Maybe there will be some young, hot Auror here tonight."

"They won't be able to resist," I told her with a grin. She stuck her leg out of the long slit down the side of her dress, making her seem even sexier.

"I'm just going to be underdressed; most people will be wearing something like you. A traditional ball gown." She seemed really self-conscious as she inspected herself in front of a mirror.

"Not Alice," I told her. "She told me she didn't have time to go get a dress, so she would be wearing whatever she could dig up from her closet." I tried to calm her nerves.

"I suppose. Your turn." Marlene helped me my dress on, zipping it closed. It still fit perfectly. "You're beautiful," she told me as she smoothed down the skirts where they were rumpled.

"Thanks," I replied. "Shoes?" I stepped into the heels Marlene threw at my feet. They were black and tall. I would have quite the time dancing in them tonight, if I didn't fall. Marlene wore ones almost exactly like mine.

I loved how the dress made me look. I stepped in front of the mirror and inspected my appearance. I turned slowly, then quicker, watching how the dress swayed around me. I absolutely adored it.

And soon we were heading towards the ballroom. We walked carefully, getting used to the extra inches on our feet, and I to the large skirts attached to my dress. "We're supposed to go outside, because our names will be announced or something," Marlene told me.

"I don't really think that's necessary," I said with a laugh. "My date's already inside."

"Speaking of dates, I promised Sirius I'd be his, technically." I raised an eyebrow. "If we have someone annoying who wants to dance with us or something, we could just say 'sorry, but my date is waiting for me' and get away."

"I see."

"Lily, just because I've snogged him on several occasions does not mean I like him," she said. "We've been over this, and my end is never going to change."

"Sure. Just wait until you dance with him; even if you couldn't care less, he's sure to have problems keeping it in his pants."

"I hope so," she said with a smug look. It appeared she finally got her confidence back.

"Woah," I said as we walked to the balcony overlooking the ballroom. Many people were already there, donning stunning clothes, and many more were coming through the door, a sign overhead writing names into the air for everyone to see.

"Yeah," Marlene agreed. We stayed there for a moment resting our elbows on the wooden railing as we peered down at the crowd. Charlus and Dorea were at the door, greeting their guests as they walked in. I saw James, Sirius, and Remus together near the back door, where Marlene and I were headed.

"Let's go," I said. I wanted to show off my dress. We backtracked a bit to the staircase, and I made it down in my heels without any trouble. That gave me hope for when it was time to dance. We pulled the door open to see that the crowd of people had grown, at least a hundered by now.

"Wow," I heard. A deep voice, breathlessly in awe. I looked up to see James staring at me. "Lily, you look amazing." My cheeks turned pink as his gaze roamed my body, finally meeting eye contact with me. He grabbed my hand, and his gaze was filled with heat and passion, yet with gentleness that was only James.

"You look handsome," I said as the moment passed.

"But not like you. Lily, you're making the angels jealous." My face heated once again as his gaze lingered at my chest. How did he manage to fill me with want, so fast? James leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "That dress is beautiful," I shuddered at the hot breath on my neck, in my ear… "and I'm sure it would look amazing on the floor next to my bed."

My girly parts were tingling as his hand moved to my lower back, rubbing small circles down over my bum. I stood as high as I could (even in heels the top of my head wasn't even to chin height) and pulled his face towards mine. "I'm not wearing any knickers," I whispered in his ear.

"Damn, Evans," he moaned as he tightened his hands around me. "We've got hours before my parents have a chance at not noticing my disappearance."

"Oh, this could be fun," I said cheerfully. I angled my face up, my lips begging to be kissed. He obliged, but I kept it short and sweet. "More later," I whispered.

"Bloody tease," he muttered. "Lily, will you dance with me?" James asked.

"Of course," I said with a grin. "But you should know, I'm not a good dancer."

"And luckily for you, this is the seventeenth ball I've attended. Don't worry, love," he said as we neared the room where dancing had indeed broken out, "it's all in the leading."

James positively swept me off my feet. He danced amazingly well. We turned in circles with the music, sometimes fast with my skirts flying around, sometimes slowly, wrapped in each other's arms. We danced for nearly two hours, without a break, when I finally realized that the food had been served. There were long tables in another room, which you could just go by and pick up what you wanted. There were also many tables to sit at in an adjacent room.

After eating quickly, we allowed the photographer, under Dorea's supervision, to take pictures of us, posing, some of us dancing. James constantly whispered in my ear how beautiful I was; he kissed my cheek, my neck, shoulder…I was in paradise. I didn't even notice the people staring at us, wondering who I was. Because tonight, I am beautiful. I was the gossip of the room, for the first time in my life. People wanted to know who the Potter boy was dancing with. I really had my fairytale.

I was in a daze, watching from above as my body danced happily with my boyfriend; I watched the mass of swirling bodies encircle each other to the time of the orchestra. "I love you," James would murmur in my ear as he planted a soft kiss in my hair.

Dare I say it back?

What was love? If I loved him… I would never want to be without him. Check. If I loved him, I would accept him for him, however he may act. Again, check.

To me, love was James. He was all I really knew.

"I love you too," I whispered. I saw his huge grin and watched as his lips came closer to mine…

And the room went black. There were several screams. And then spells were being cast. Jets coloured like curses, red, green, even shiny black, were flying across the room.

"Lily, let's go," James demanded. His tone was no longer light and happy; he was serious and stern. I felt him firmly grasp my hand and we started rushing through the panicking crowd. Suddenly the torches and chandelier were lit once again, and my stomach dropped.

There were several groups of masked figures, in all black, firing at the dancing people. I felt nauseous at the revolting sight before me; I didn't even think, but fired a stunning spell at a hooded figure. "No, Lily!" James hissed as we hurried towards the door.

To my surprise he thrust his wand tip at a wall and said, "Potter Manor security systems activate!" He was reaching for the door handle when a spell shot past us and I got shoved towards the ground.

I heard a siren in the air, coming from nowhere and everywhere. And James was shooting spells at one of the masked people. I stood up and took aim, remembering his lessons, and hit the unsuspecting wizard with a freezing hex. "Nice one Lils," James said to me as he tried the doors. We ran through them, and the hallways were a mess with fighting figures, which I wouldn't dare go through; it would be too easy to get hit.

I watched as though from another world as a face I recognized got hit with a brilliant green jet of magic. Remus Lupin's father. "No!" I screamed as I rushed forward, loosing my shoes in the process. I took out my wand and screamed curse after curse; we actually got the guy. He toppled over, and it was impossible to know if it had been James or I who did it, or what got him.

I felt tears streaming down my face as I looked into the man who looked just like an older Remus, glassy eyed and limp. "He's dead," I said. Of course I knew what that green light was. My body started in a cold sweat and my heart was beating faster than I thought possible; when I blinked I still saw Mr. Lupin.

"Incoming," James said. I raised my wand as I spotted another dark wizard…

And he was suddenly on the ground. Along with the other four hooded wizards in the corridor, their opponents looking around. "And that's the Potter security system," James said grimly. I wiped a tear off my cheek and tried to take a deep breath. My body shook with fear.

And a loud voice echoed across the manor, "Would all Aurors report to the center of the ballroom after escorting your families home, please. Any injured witches or wizards tap the floor or wall and ask for help, which the house will provide. James Potter, please report to the west side of the ballroom immediately."

"Let's go," James said softly. I was shaking as he put an arm around my waist and started walking with me.

"Those were Death Eaters," I said. My voice sounded foreign, and with my dry throat I was choking on my tongue.

"Yes. Lily, don't worry, we're alright," he said as we walked into the ballroom. My hands were still clammy and I wasn't quite present.

"Oh James," I heard. He let go of me as his mother hugged him. "I'm so happy you're all right. She was crying, and I realized with a jolt so was I. I had a steady stream of tears down my face.

"Mum, Mr. Lupin got hit with the killing curse," James whispered urgently into his mum's ear. Loud enough that I still heard it with my heightened senses, the adrenaline rushing through my body. I looked down and saw small tremors running down the fabric of my dress, which was still in perfect condition.

"Oh Merlin," she replied.

I sat down where I was, ignoring the world. I was in my happy place.

I smiled as I saw myself at the beach in the Caribbean, on holiday with my family. I was eleven, before I received my Hogwarts letter; Petunia and I were playing in the sand on a beach, collecting the white shells that were everywhere. My mum and dad were happy, alive and healthy. We were a full family, basking in the warm sun near the equator.

I was only slightly aware as James led me back to his room, and was fully back to reality as he hugged me. Through my body shaking, I could feel his own trembling as he lowered his head to my shoulder; I could feel tears running down his face. I tried my best to comfort him; we lay down together and I stroked his hair, singing songs to him.

Because no matter how traumatic watching Mr. Lupin die was for me, it was a hell lot worse for James. He knew Mr. Lupin personally, had stayed at his house several times.

Eventually he stopped crying and we fell asleep in each other's arms, mentally and physically exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sex all around. Whatever. Don't like, don't read. **

The next week was hell. Mr. Lupin's funeral made us all cry. I'd watched the death, and then there was Remus himself, who could barely hold himself upright from the shaking sobs. He couldn't even speak. He was given an award from the Minister himself; he was the last one in the family to receive it.

I passed the miserable Christmas quietly. I got beautiful gifts from all my friends. James taught me how to play wizard's chess and actually win. I was glad when we finally arrived at Hogwarts, and things began to get back to normal.

It was a different atmosphere at school. Naturally the word had gotten around that the Aurors had been attacked at Christmas. The houses were soon isolated against each other. It was awful. Nobody trusted anyone else. The Slytherins were trying to scare everyone, the Hufflepuffs were lying low. The Ravenclaws were simply not speaking to anyone else, and the Gryffindors were egging everything on.

Why was I in Gryffindor again? I mean it. I'm brave, yes, but not stupid. There's a fine line, and I think many of us were crossing it.

oO0Oo

"What are we going to do?" I asked James one night.

"Just try to ride out the storm; I think it's already calming down. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started talking, and you know they have a rivalry almost like ours to Slytherin."

"I don't think anything compares to the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry," I grumbled. I stretched out on the floor in front of the fire, soaking up as much heat as I could.

"Of course." James was scratching at a piece of parchment busily from his spot on the couch.

oO0Oo

"I think that's as good as things are going to get," James told me. We stood on a staircase overlooking the Great Hall, watching as the last students scurried into the hall for dinner. For the first time since Christmas, almost a month ago, not a single student got cursed as the four houses mixed up in the entrance hall.

"Let's go eat," I said. We walked down the stairs slowly, avoiding the trick stair nimbly. James reached out and held my hand; I felt the familiar jolt in my belly. We often held hands and hugged, but James hadn't touched me since the night before the Christmas ball. If I went for a kiss, he'd simply peck me on the cheek or forehead. It was driving me insane.

I'd asked Marlene her advice, and for once she didn't have it, the sweet virgin she was. Why couldn't she be a slut instead?

And it was like Merlin answering my prayers right then and there. As we reached the bottom of the staircase, well out of sight of others, James pressed me up against the castle wall. We ignored the protests of the portrait who occupied that space as I pulled James' face towards me.

He kissed me soundly, and he could have asked me to drop my knickers right then and there, and I would do it. But sadly he pulled his lips away and grabbed my hand, continuing down the next staircase to the entrance hall. "James," I groaned. Enough was enough.

"Hm?" he asked, looking intently at me.

"Why won't you touch me?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

He stopped, too, and raised his eyebrows. "I just—"

"That doesn't count," I almost snarled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked slightly panicked. Good, that handsome face could use a little fear.

"Well…it's just…" I pondered what I was going to say. What would he think? But I had to just say it, unless I wanted to be celibate forever. "Why won't you shag me?"

His eyebrows shot up further. "You want me to shag you?"

"Why the bloody hell wouldn't I?" I asked.

"It's just…you saw someone die. I figured I'd give you space—"

"Did you want space? Because you saw someone die too," I reminded him.

"Well—"

"You thought because I was a girl, that I was delicate and couldn't handle it. And then you thought not shagging me would help?"

"Alright, Lily, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

I stood there for a moment longer, taking a long and deep breath. "Just as long as you put out again, Potter." I turned towards the great hall, thinking about telling Marlene, but James caught my hand again. I looked back at him questioningly.

"What, you made that big a deal, and you want dinner instead?"

I grinned; that was the James I knew. "Let's go," I said as I ran back up the stairs with him in tow.

Turns out we couldn't make it all the way to the Head's dorms; James lost his shirt at the top of that staircase, when I 'accidentally' tossed it over the side of the staircase after I practically ripped it off his back. Luckily we weren't wearing robes, so I got a glorious view of his chiseled abdomen. He retaliated by taking my sweater and vanishing it, leaving me with my blouse. After a good snog session on the second floor, I struck back by vanishing his shorts out from beneath his pants. He shook his head and grinned; waving his wand, I no longer had a tie or buttons on my blouse. I hoped to Merlin no professor would walk by.

I ran into a shortcut passageway I knew would magically come out on the fourth floor. James was following me, I could hear him…so I vanished his shoes and socks. Ha. I sprinted as fast as I could down the corridor, my footsteps sounding like thunder in the abandoned hallway. Just before I rounded a corner, I felt a breeze that wasn't polite for company. Looking down, I noticed my skirt was gone. James laughed loudly, and I couldn't help but giggle along.

I was the perfect image of a naughty schoolgirl; my unbuttoned blouse, revealing my black lace bra. My shirt hung low enough in the back cover the curves of my arse (lucky for James, it was a thong day), but if I bent any that would change. My garter belt was holding my neutral colored stockings in place, and what a coincidence that my shoe choice for that day was my only pair of heels.

James' footsteps grew closer, and I grinned. Still not facing him, I pulled my hair out of its updo and let my red hair hang wild, just how James liked it. When I guessed from his leisurely stroll that he was about five meters away, I turned.

His jaw dropped as he took in my appearance. He stopped walking mid-stride and a grin spread slowly across his face. I flipped my hair and turned, walking towards another staircase. I swung my hips and strutted, very unlike me. But when life hands you lemons…

James grabbed me from behind and pulled me against the wall, quickly turning me and crushing his lips against mine. His hands roamed around eagerly, and I smirked against his lips. As soon as there was a break in his grip I slipped out from his arms and ran up a staircase, as fast as I could in my heels. Which was faster than you'd think.

I made it to the top with James right behind me. "Lily," he groaned. I grinned and slipped into a broom cupboard, James at my heels. He pressed me up against the wall and I laughed as his hands eagerly hoisted me until I could wrap my legs around his waist. "And you're completely fine with this?" he asked me in his husky voice.

"I'm okay, James," I replied. I hardly got the words out before his tongue was in my mouth and his hands fighting my bra.

"Where?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Front," I replied breathlessly. His head travled down and I felt his teeth unhook my bra from its front clasp. I buried my hands in his unruly hair and closed my eyes with bliss as his mouth worked its way around my breasts.

"Silencing spells," James murmured as he grabbed his wand and started waving it around. "You're loud, love." I couldn't help but blush; I knew I was loud. "And I plan on making you scream," he said before he started snogging me once more.

oO0Oo

I woke up just as the sun touched the horizon and light started to spread over the grounds. Once again, I was in James' room.

_"Making yourself at home, are we?" I jumped as Potter's voice came from behind me. "I don't mind, you might as well. I plan on you being in here more than in your room, Lily."_

James' words from the first day of September ran through my head. Bloody git. He got what he wanted. I grinned, though. Because as it turns out, that's what I wanted, too.

James turned, effectively spooning me as his arm wrapped around my waist. His chin rested on top of mine, and he took a deep breath. "James?" I whispered.

"Mmm, I love you," he murmured.

"Remember the first time you said that to me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but do you?" James was slowly waking up, his voice more alert.

"It was at the end of first year, and you were going to drink Peter's failed potion if I didn't give you a kiss," I recalled.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "I really would have, too, if Sirius didn't stop me after you left."

"You idiot," I said.

"We're all idiots in love," he said cheekily.

I rolled over and looked at him. He reached out and pulled the small of my back towards him, so my pelvis was pressed firmly against his. "Good morning," I whispered.

"Morning, love," he said, his eyes now open. He once again fell asleep with his glasses on. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled. "It's Saturday!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Which means we can stay here all day," James continued. "And I can ravish your pretty little body as much as you want."

I laughed. "Breakfast first?" He nodded an affirmative. I took his sheet with me as I went to my room. I put on some new lingerie I bought last weekend in Hogsmeade, and slipped into a skirt and a sweater and put on robes. Not the full uniform, but it didn't matter since we didn't have class. I slipped into flats and brushed my teeth. I shot a spell at my hair to calm the frizzyness, and within five minutes I was ready to eat.

James smiled and held my hand as we walked into the great hall; it was absolutely empty. I grabbed some toast and fruit while James piled his plate with bacon, sausage, and eggs. We ate in a relaxed silence, until James cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What?" I asked in confusion. Did I do something?

"Well, could you stop eating that banana like that?" he asked with an uncertain smile.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at the banana in my hand.

"Just…eat it faster or something," he mumbled.

"James!" I exclaimed. My face grew red and he smirked.

"Sorry, love, but really it's your fault."

"It's your own damn fault for having a perverted mind," I said as I put my banana down.

"You were eating it all slow and…and…"

"And you and your gross mind twisted it. I know how your brain works, James, I live with you."

"Aww, Lils-"

"Morning!" a cheerful Slughorn called across the room from the doors.

"Good morning, Professor," I called back with a smile.

He walked over. "I'm trusting you'll come to my gathering tonight?"

"Actually, sir, I'm scheduled for rounds tonight. I'm sorry."

"And I suppose you can't change it now?" I nodded. "Next time, Miss Evans," he said with a smile as he bounced away. A few younger Ravenclaws sat at their table; in the quiet hall they would definitely hear whatever conversation James and I were having.

So we kept quiet, finishing our food, and I thought about it. I hadn't ever gone down on him, though he has to me several times. He never asked, but I suppose he wouldn't. No matter how he acted, he had a strange unselfishness when it came to me. And our earlier conversation proved he wanted it…but I really didn't want to.

Yet in a half hour as our clothes were gone and we were in James' bed, curiosity got the better of me. I watched his eyes widen and his body go rigid; he propped himself on his elbows and shoved his glasses up his nose, probably to make sure this was really happening. "I love you, Lils," he said in a husky voice as I sucked.

Damn, James was big.

oO0Oo

"I need to talk to you," Marlene hissed at me.

"Hm?" I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Come on." We left the library and went to my dorm, where she flopped on my bed. "I'm having issues."

"With?" I followed suit and my head rested on my pillow, looking at her.

"Well, you know how all weekend you and James were shagging?" I nodded and she continued. "Well Lupin and Pettigrew were off studying, I couldn't find Alice or Mary…"

"Keep talking," I said suspiciously. Where was she going with this?

"Which left me alone in Gryffindor Tower with Sirius."

"You didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Not…not exactly." Marlene rolled onto her tummy and buried her face in a pillow.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded. "Tell me everything."

"It started when the common room was empty, Saturday night. I wasn't tired, and neither was he. He made some sort of joke about offering to tire me out and I laughed. I thought he was just being Sirius. You know he's never looked at me like that, so I didn't think much of it."

"I wouldn't have either," I told her.

"So then he was telling me this story of the time they accidentally cursed Peter into having a tail and some boobs-" I nodded and grinned; that was a great story. "-and I laughed so hard I fell off the couch. And he bent over to give me a hand up, but I tripped and fell into his arms."

"Oh Merlin," I said. "Then?'

"Well, how I fell…he was sitting down, you see. I kind of…straddled one of his legs, and he leaned back, and since I was leaning on him I went with. It was strange, because he had his hands wrapped around me, and I waited a moment because I thought he would burst out laughing. But instead the git kissed me," she grumbled.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I suppose I was so shocked I didn't kiss him back. So he pulled away and just looked at me. And when I didn't move away, he kissed me again."

"Why didn't you move away?" I cried.

"I was shocked, Lily, Sirius Black had just kissed me."

"And this led to you having sex."

"No…then we kissed for a bit, and we separated. I got up and sat down on the couch again, and he said some joke that I don't remember now. But it eased the tension, and we ended up laughing again. And then we got on about potions, and something about how he kept his hair so nice. Did you know it's not naturally that silky?" she asked.

"No, I guess I just assumed."

"Yeah. Well then I wanted to try some of it, so we went up to his dorm. Only, I swear the bloody arse tripped me; their room is a pigsty, but I was watching. The next thing I know I'm falling forwards into him, _onto _him, and he's falling too. No way I could knock him over, could I?" she asked.

"Maybe if you gave him a good fright, but I'm not sure even that could have knocked him over. He's just as muscular as James, and trust me; it's hard to push him down."

"That's what I thought. But then I was there on the floor, laying on top of him, and he rolled over, and I rolled, against the wall, and he was there…and then he was kissing me. Merlin, he's a good kisser," Marlene told me. "I just couldn't stop him…until he went for my knickers. Then we heard someone on the landing and I freaked; he locked the door and we got dressed properly again."

"You got naked?"

"He took my shirt and bra," Marlene mumbled as she turned her face back into the pillow. "What am I going to do?"

"Have you seen him since?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, how much did you like it?"

"I don't know," she muttered.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much would you want to do it again?"

She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"Ten. Ten meaning I'd totally do it again." I let out a squeal, and Marlene turned to me and gave a reluctant smile. "But I don't like him that way…I mean, physically, hell yeah, but not his personality. I mean, he's a nice person, but not for me."

"I understand. But Marlene, who says you have to like his personality?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm not a slut, Lily," she informed me.

"I'm aware of that. But Black is; he won't get with you for your personality. Whatever relationship you'd have with him would be completely physical. Which is perfect. Correct?"

Her smile turned to a smirk. "I think you're right. If he even wants to again…I'm not sure if he liked what he saw." Marlene's smile faltered.

"Mar, you're sexy. Of course he liked what he saw. Now go find him tonight and let him take the sweet flower of you virginity!" I said laughingly.

She winked at me and walked out the door. "Thanks, Lils."

"No problem, slut!" I called after her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Marlene's point of view…**

I thought about what Lily said. It was true, I was never looking for a lasting relationship. I just wanted fun, a good snog with someone attractive on a Hogsmeade weekend. I definitely hated clingy, together always relationships. I don't know how Lily did it; I would get so bored of the person I was dating. Maybe I just hadn't found the right one.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I saw the familiar door to the wing of abandoned classrooms us Gryffindors so favored. The seventh years usually knew about it, along with a few sixth years; it was accessed through a broom cupboard, which had a second door attached. It wasn't exactly hidden, but nobody else knew where it was. The tradition was that on the last day of school for the seventh years that class passed it on to the year younger, so it was a place for the upperclassmen only.

As I wondered down the run-down corridor, I chose the door that was until last year locked, even 'alohamora' didn't work. But apparently Sirius and James figured it out. It appeared to be an old teacher's lounge, with a big fireplace perfect for flooing and a couple comfy couches, along with a big desk.

I shot a spell at the half charred logs in the fireplace and watched as they instantly started on fire. I sprawled out on the closest couch in a very un-ladylike manner. Whatever.

I was mostly asleep when the door clicked open, and I heard the sound of someone breathing hard. I sat up quickly and saw none other than Sirius Black waving his wand at the door and murmuring blocking and locking spells. "Er…" I wasn't sure what to say, but I figured I should let him know I was in here.

He whipped around. Upon seeing me, he smiled slightly. "Thank Merlin, I thought you were a Slytherin." Apparently completely comfortable and not at all hesitant, he plopped down on the couch next to me as we heard muffled banging on the door.

"That's who you were running from?" I asked. He was still out of breath.

"Yeah, up five floors. I finally got access to their common room, and lit eight dung bombs," he said proudly, grinning.

No matter how immature, that was still impressive. "Nice one," I told him. There were some angry voices, as though from a distance, and some bangs. I guessed someone was trying to break down the door.

"Yeah. But Prongs got away without them noticing…you know about the-?"

"The invisibility cloak? I know."

"Yeah. Well, he got away with that, and I had a very angry mob of Slytherins after me. At least a dozen upperclassmen."

"And that's who's trying to get past the door? What spells did you use?"

He winked at me and my heart skipped a little bit. "Nothing they teach in charms class, that's for sure. Unless they've gained a clever student in that house, they won't be getting in any time soon."

"He has to come out sometime," we heard, as if from a long distance.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Seems like we're stuck here, McKinnon."

Shit. I crinkled my nose a bit. This would happen to me.

We sat in silence for a bit, until he finally turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I never pinned you for that girl."

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought you'd be the type to get mad over a bit of fun. I didn't think you wanted anything more."

I nearly laughed. "That's definitely not true. I don't want a boyfriend, not in the near future at least."

"Then what's the matter?" He looked into my eyes.

I hesitated. "You can't judge me because of this. I'm telling you as a friend, and you can't go off telling the rest of the marauders. Got it?"

He looked at me and nodded seriously. "Got it."

"I'm…I've never done it before." I looked away as my face turned red.

"Really?" Sirius asked. He sounded completely surprised.

I turned towards him again, but didn't look him in the face. "Yeah. I mean…I just never…I don't know. It's just never happened."

He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "That's all?"

"What do you mean, that's all?" I demanded.

"You make it seem like it's embarrassing. Actually, it's quite refreshing. Most girls want me to think they've slept around quite a bit, until we're there and they start crying, and become all creepy and clingy."

"And just how many girls have you deflowered?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as many as you've heard, that's for sure." Sirius laughed at some thought. "I swear, any girl I so much as look at spreads a rumor that we shagged."

"Oh," was my brilliant answer.

"Yeah. So anyways, back to you never wanting a relationship."

"Er…yeah. I suppose I just don't want the whole emotional thing, you know?"

"You're the first girl who I've ever met who feels that way." He had an almost…_knowing_ smile on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

"So technically, you'd be looking for a friends-with-benefits type thing?"

"I suppose." My heart started fluttering because I knew exactly where this was going.

"We're friends." He was smirking at me, but not unkindly.

"Yes."

"No emotional attachment?" Sirius was looking at my lips now.

"None."

"Perfect." He leaned forward; I met him halfway and we kissed. I felt a blush spread across my face as my common sense flew out the window at the speed of light. I tuned out everything, even the constant banging at the door as I sank down onto the couch, pulling Sirius with me. Our tongues clashed and I allowed him control. He rubbed his pelvis against me tantalizingly. I felt my legs spread of their own accord, with no direction from me. My hips cradled his as his hands explored around my body.

I inched my fingers towards his shirt, pulling his tie loose. He wasn't wearing his robes or a jumper, which made my goal easier to obtain. One by one I popped the buttons on his shirt loose. Finally I was able to shove it off his shoulders. I ran my hand over his fit abdomen. Whatever he did…he and James were the two most sculpted people I'd ever seen. They were bloody sexy.

Sirius temporarily removed his hands from my body, just long enough for his shirt to disappear altogether. As soon as he could, he was shoving my robe off and pulling at my jumper. I raised my arms as he removed it. I yanked at my own tie; it was getting hard to breathe. When did it get so tight?

As I caught my breath, Sirius moved down my neck as his hands pulled at my blouse. Oh, why was our school uniform so complicated? I buried my hands in his silky hair as he chose a spot and started sucking a love bite. Damn.

Before I knew it, he had my bra undone his lips traveled downward. "Mmm," I sighed contently.

oO0Oo

"And the pureblood Gryffindors?" the Dark Lord's cold voice echoed throughout the silent room. "Severus." His tone demanded an answer.

"My lord, there is the blood traitor, Sirius Black—"

"We may still attempt to sway him. Continue."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Interesting. Their family hasn't been in Britain for too many generations, I understand, so we know not where their allegiance lies."

When it was clear Voldemort was done speaking, Severus Snape continued to talk. "James Potter."

"A blood traitor, just like Black. Has anyone ever tried to sway him? Bellatrix? Regulus?"

"No, master." Bellatrix Black was practically off her seat in her eagerness at being directly addressed.

"We must see what can be done. The Potters have ancient money, and could be a very good resource if we had one on our side. Imagine what the old Auror Potters would do if their son supported our movement." Bellatrix let out a loud, shrill laugh. "Silence." She immediately stopped, frozen in her mirth. Voldemort turned back to Severus. "We must try to sway James Potter. What do you suggest?"

Snape was nervously sweating now, cold shivers running over his skin. "My lord, he is dating the mudblood Evans. He would never turn his back on her…she was his lifelong goal." The resentment and bitterness was obvious in his voice.

"You say he will not turn his back on her." Voldemort said, the words echoing throughout the dark stone room. "But would she leave him?"

Snape hesitated. "Perhaps…"

"Very well. I trust you will find a way, all of you, for this to happen."

There were murmurs of "Yes, lord," or "Yes master."

"Seventh year Ravenclaws?" And so the meeting continued, looking for recruits who would be fresh out of school and making their way through life.

oO0Oo

"Lily, it was amazing!" Marlene exclaimed as she flopped onto my bed.

I glanced up from my book once again, to look at her. I had gotten used to her barging into my room during all hours of the day, more commonly at night. "What was?" I asked.

"Sex! Sirius!" she exclaimed. Her face was buried into my pillow and she screamed.

I sat straighter in my armchair, my book temporarily forgotten. "You shagged Sirius?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Marlene squealed.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed as I bounded over to my bed, throwing myself down next to her. "How did this happen?" I asked excitedly. "Explain!" I demanded.

"Well, I was in the old Gryffindor wing, the new room with couches." Marlene looked to me to see if I understood (which I did) so I nodded. "And suddenly he burst in, with Slytherins chasing him, so he locked us in the room with a ton of spells. We got talking, and just came up with a sort of… 'friends with benefits' type thing. And then we did it!"

"But you two aren't together? Like, as a couple?"

Marlene laughed. "No, not at all. It's perfect! We can do all the good stuff but not care, not hang around after. I love it!"

It was obvious that Mar was still blissfully happy. "That's great. I'm glad it worked out for you."

"So am I!" Marlene squealed. "I just can't stop smiling." It was true, I observed.

There was a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I called, grinning along with Marlene.

James swung my door open. "Padfoot is requesting that Marlene stop hiding with Lily and come out here." Someone else said a sarcastic comment which I couldn't quite hear. "Demanding is more like it," James continued, leaning in the doorframe. "I'm not sure what you did to him, Marlene, but you have him whipped."

That time I heard Sirius's protest. "Not true, mate."

"So Sirius is asking for you, Marlene, and I wouldn't mind you, Lil, to be in my bed. How long will it take to wrap this girl talk up?"

I raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was something in the air, but we were all in the mood. Instead of being embarrassed or offended, I was smug that he was announcing to our closest friends that he couldn't wait to shag me again.

"Duty calls," Marlene said with a grin.

I winked at her. "Go have fun, you slag. Use protection!" I called in a singsong voice.

She laughed as she left the room. Sirius whisked her away, and James and I were once again alone.

"So, Lily, I was thinking we could get naked now." I looked up laughingly to see heat in James' eyes. "How is it that I can get hard just from thinking about you?" he murmured.

I didn't say anything as I started working the fastenings on my robes. James slowly walked over to my bed and sprawled out , watching me from my kneeling position. I tossed my robes off and slowly pulled my jumper over my head. "You going to make me undress myself?" I demanded.

"You know, I think I will." James was grinning slyly at me.

I smirked at him. Oh, how things have changed. I stripped for him, even giving him a lap dance after using my wand to tie his hands to my bedpost. I had James Potter begging for me, groaning and calling me a tease. And when I finally freed him…

It wasn't love making, that's for sure. Not the sweet tender kisses, the loving caresses I had come to know. This time it was animalistic, raw passion, setting my skin on fire. It was rough and barbaric, the sex. It was new for me, a new experience.

He carried me to a wall and pounded, full force, into the very core of my being. I moaned as I clawed his back. He all but dropped me to the ground, yanking my ass into the air and thrusted in. James grabbed my hair, pulling…I'm positive I'm going to have rugburn on my knees. I climaxed along with him as he fingered my clit.

We carried on long into the night, finally falling asleep as we watched the sunset through the window.

**Yes, yes, this chapter is very short. However, I had a few people personally contact me and ask me to get my arse in gear, considering I've been 'home' for a week now. I will update this quickly, and the story will finally pick up from the lull it's been in.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. I'd just like to take the time to thank everyone who has stuck with my story from the beginning. It truly means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Pollyjuice Potion," Bellatrix crackled. "Who knew old Sluggy had exactly what we needed? So convenient."

Severus Snape nodded. "Let's just go before we get caught."

"Afraid of that bloodtraitor, are we, Snape?"

He shot a glare at her. "Not at all. I just want this to go as smoothly as possible."

As they left on their way to dinner, a second year came running up to them. "I'm supposed to tell you that Lily Evans is on her way from her room alone and to hurry to the portrait of McLellen on the second floor."

Bellatrix crackled as she started running like a maniac down the hallway; Snape had no other option but to follow. As he chased her, he placed a black hair into the potion, which belonged to James Potter. The potion bubbled before turning a very light shade of blue, almost white. He chugged it with a grimace. His shoes suddenly were too tight, his robes a bit too short. Snape got to work charming everything to size and color. By the time he reached where Bellatrix Black had stopped, he looked, in every aspect, like James Potter.

"Start talking, now," Bellatrix demanded. That soon?

"You know I don't like Lily Evans." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw red hair. "I've always loved you, Bella." Snape swooped in and kissed her deeply, the best he knew how.

oO0Oo

"You know I don't like Lily Evans," A familiar voice said. I rounded the corner to see James and Bellatrix Black standing close together. _Too_ close together. I froze in my spot. "I've always loved you, Bella." He leaned foreword and started kissing her.

Shock. Anger. Disbelief. Was this really happening? And yet there it was, in front of me: James kissing Black.

Tears instantly welled in my eyes as I sprinted off to my room.

I couldn't think. It felt like someone had literally ripped open my chest and was suffocating my heart. Sobs shook my body. I didn't even make it to my bed; I fell in a heap in front of the door. I couldn't see, there were so many tears in my eyes.

I needed somebody. I needed my best friend. I then did the impossible. I conjured a happy memory in my mind, long enough to send my doe prancing towards wherever Marlene was. I didn't even care that the only message was my heaving sobs. Because to think of a happy memory only made me more miserable.

It took mere minutes before Marlene was frantically pounding on my door. "Lily! Lily, are you alright? Answer me, damn it!"

I scooted out of the way as I shot a spell to open the door. She burst into the room. The marauders were behind her, and in that moment I swear I could have breathed hellfire.

Standing up, I shot every painful jinx I knew at James, not bothering to think of the consequences. "What are you doing?" He sounded angry. Marlene slammed the door closed and shot a shield for good measure. I slumped onto the floor once again, completely exhausted, and resumed my crying.

It took a long time for me to explain to Mar what happened. I couldn't stop crying, and my throat kept closing. My mind wanted to go blank, to forget, but I couldn't let that happen.

When I was done, she looked angrier than I had ever seen her in my life. "He is so going to get it," she spat. Marlene stocked out of the room, slamming doors as she went.

It was seconds later that the door reopened. I looked through my tear filled eyes to see James tearing off his invisibility cloak, that bloody map in his hands. "Expelliarmis." My wand was gone before I could even raise it.

"Talk to me, Lily."

I stood up and tried to shove past him, out the door, but he grabbed on and wouldn't let go. I swung punches at him. "Bloody hell, what the fuck are you doing?"

I finally got loose and ran, but not before I got a body binding hex. "Let me go!" I yelled as James neared me.

"What the hell is you problem, Lily?" James exclaimed.

"Like you don't know, Potter," I seethed. "I never want to see you again. Ever. Leave!"

"I really don't know-"

I burst out crying again. I was miserable, not even able to hide my tears or my red puffy face. "I hate you."

James leaned down, stretching out a hand as if to touch me. So I started screaming, as loud as I could. He hastily snatched his hand back and stood up again. He picked up his cloak and walked out the door, shooting the countercurse at me as he left.

oO0Oo

Dumbledore was simply furious. Voldemort had once again started recruiting from among the seventh years. He had received a letter from the Potter family, asking him to look out for their son. Dumbledore got up and started pacing from behind his desk. Soon enough, order members were arriving, from floo and through his door.

"I've called this meeting because today, several members of our student body received invitations to join the dark lord. This needs to be investigated immediately, and the students persuaded not to join him." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the Order. "I will assign each of you a student, who I believe has been contacted. You will find a way to keep an eye on them. And if you fail at convincing them to not join, you will be asked to keep tabs on their movement. They will be new, and more likely to let slip clues, bits of important information." He then proceeded to give names to each in attendance.

He turned to his most trusted friend, Minerva McGonagal. "I need you to look after James Potter-"

Suddenly, someone burst through his door. Everyone turned to look at Horace Slughorn, who blinked in surprise. "I apologize, Albus, I did not realize you were engaged." He began to back away.

"Do not feel the need to leave us, Horace. You are quite welcome to say whatever you need to me. I do not mind." Dumbledore beckoned the Potions master closer.

"Yes, well, the fact is that someone has been in my private stores. Unfortunately, I believe a student has gotten ahold of my Pollyjuice potion."

oO0Oo

I wasn't able to sleep; every time my eyes closed, a picture of James kissing Bellatrix Black appeared. Marlene had been asleep for hours now. She loyally spent the rest of the evening by my side, not leaving me alone. My tears had dried hours ago, and I couldn't possibly cry more. I was too dehydrated.

"Lily Evans."

I jumped violently, immediately going for my wand. "Who's there?"

"The headmaster wishes to see you immediately."

My eyes went to the portrait hanging on the wall. This was the first time I had seen anyone occupy it. "Now?"

"Yes, now." She was an elderly woman, her voice gravely. "It seemed important." Evidentially her task was completed, because she then took her leave.

I slowly arose, careful not to shake the bed any more least I wake Marlene. I slid my robes over my pajamas and put on slippers. I left to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin Pasty," I told the Griffin. It immediately started turning, and I ascended the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

I knocked, and Dumbledore's voice called, "Enter." I did as he said, quietly closing the door behind me. How could I have missed James, sitting across from the Headmaster? I turned away, making to leave. "I wish you to stay, Miss Evans."

My hand froze on the doorknob. I slowly turned around again. "What's he doing here?" I asked, glaring at the world in general.

"I have asked him to join us. If you would, please, take a seat." He gestured to the one next to James. It took everything not to look at James again. I sat down and stared straight ahead at Dumbledore's beard. "Very good. Now, it has come to my attention that there has been a problem this afternoon?"

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"Very well. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

I dug my nails into my hand, trying not to cry again as I told Dumbledore what happened. My damn voice just wouldn't keep steady. My body started to shake with my suppressed tears.

After I finished recounting the tale, I hid my face in my hands, where I let a single tear escape. "Thank you, Lily." I nodded, though I didn't know what this was about. Why would Dumbledore care about a teenage romance?

"James, would you mind terribly to take this Veritaserum?" My head snapped up as I watched Dumbledore give James a tiny vial filled with clear liquid.

Surely he wouldn't…

But James downed it, one gulp. Of course I couldn't resist. "What do you really think of my Muggle references, Potter?" I asked.

"They annoy me because I can't understand them." I rolled my eyes.

"Since you've already proven that this is indeed truth serum, Lily, let's get on with it. James, did you kiss Bellatrix Black?"

He looked straight at me. "No."

"And where were you this afternoon?"

"I had a double detention with McGonagall after our last class, then I went to dinner."

I couldn't handle this. It was starting to get my hopes up. "In fourth year, who really stole my knickers?"

"I did." James turned red, embarrassed. He always denied ever taking part in the grand theft of my undergarments.

"Then what happened?" I turned to Dumbledore for an explanation.

He sighed, folding his hands and placing them on his desk. "Professor Slughorn reported his stash of Pollyjuice Potion missing this evening, and I put two and two together. How likely was it that James Potter would kiss Bellatrix Black?"

"How did you know?"

"You weren't exactly being quiet, and a few of the portraits, as you now know, report to me."

I nodded, and then James spoke. "Lily, you know I would never, _ever_ cheat on you. I love you."

I finally looked at him. He was crying. James reached out a hand to me, and after a slight hesitation I took it. He didn't cheat on me.

"Why would they do this to us? Just as a joke?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm telling both of you this because I trust you. Am I correct in saying that you both oppose Voldemort?"

"Yes," we replied.

"Perfect." He shifted in his seat, and looked at us through his spectacles. I felt like he could see my very soul. "Voldemort is recruiting among the seventh years. Fresh, young minds right out of school could be a great asset, and easily corruptible." I looked in horror to James. "I see you've caught on, Lily. You're right, of course. James is a Potter, which is a very, _very_ long line of wizards, not necessarily in name but in blood. He is the sole heir to a massive fortune-" James fidgeted uncomfortably, "and would have connections nobody else would have. They wanted him.

"But there was a problem, of course. He was in love with you, Lily." I offered up a small smile. "So I am certain beyond a doubt that they wanted to break off his anchor to our muggle-friendly side. And I must say I am very sorry you got caught up in this ordeal. It wasn't pleasant."

"You could say that again," I murmured. I glanced to James and smiled pleadingly. I didn't know it wasn't him. I begged with my eyes, and he smiled back, squeezing my hand.

I could have jumped up and started dancing with relief.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That will be all for tonight. You may return to your beds. And remember, trust each other. Once you have doubts, it is easily to corrupt your opinions. Good night."

We stood up. "Good night, Professor," I replied.

"Thank you so much, sir," James said gratefully. I understood this; if it wasn't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't have believed the truth.

We walked quietly, hand in hand, all the way up to our dormitories. As soon as I closed the door, James was on me. I moaned as his lips massaged mine. A few hours ago I thought I'd never feel this again. "Lily," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. James rested his head on my shoulder, burying his nose in my neck and taking a deep breath. "You're mine."

I'll admit it, I loved being claimed by him. I hugged him back. "I'm yours."

**Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day. **


	17. Chapter 17

_"But I want to be the bride this time, Tuney!" I complained as my sister started picking flowers from the garden for her bouquet. _

_"I'm older and I say I get to be the bride. You can be the groom, Lily." _

_I looked at the bunch of petunias she was holding. "When I get married, I want to hold lilies, because they're the prettiest and most beautiful flower in the whole wide world," I informed Petunia. _

_"You just think that because that's your name," she accused. _

_"Girls, time for lunch!" Mum called. As I raced Tuney to the house, I got a glimpse of a boy, maybe my age, with black hair and dark eyes walking by himself down the street. I waved with a smile; he simply looked back. _

_I shrugged it off, because tomorrow would be my first day of school, ever. I smiled; Tuney said I'd love my teacher. _

"For Merlin's sakes, Lily, get up! You don't really want to show up at your wedding looking like you were dragged through hell, do you?"

I opened one eye, squinting into the light. My stomach dropped; I was getting married today. I jumped up out of bed, needing to pee before my body betrayed me and sent the urine down my leg in my excitement.

I sat while Marlene and my hired stylist worked on my face and hair, as well as my nails and toenails. I noticed Marlene, my maid of honor, had already completed everything except her dress. We were dressed similarly, in muggle skinny jeans and a button up shirt.

I was finally done, and I hardly recognized myself. "Oh Merlin," I said. I almost started crying, wishing my family would be here to see me. I shook my head; with both parents gone, it was useless to think about what could have been. No way would Tuney and Vernon show up; they were too bloody proud.

Looking at Marlene, I knew I would have all the family I would need here today.

"I'm going to go get on my dress, then Alice and Mary will come and we can all get you into yours, alright?" Marlene said.

I nodded. "Hurry, we've only got half an hour. Did the florist show up?"

"Yes, your bouquet is waiting for you. I'll bring it in."

Not five minutes later, Marlene, Mary, and Alice were walking into my room. Shaking with excitement, I opened the hotel's closet and pulled out my garment bag. I handed it to my bridesmaids, and they set to work, opening it, fluffing, and finally holding it on the floor as I stepped in. "Hold up," Marlene said. I raised an eyebrow, looking at her questioningly. "Is that really what you're wearing? It'll be your first time as a married couple." She walked out of the room, and I looked to Alice and Mary who were giggling.

"She said this would happen," Alice explained. "She has a problem with your choice in underwear."

I looked down to my plain cotton knickers and my comfortable bra. Before I could say anything, Marlene returned gave me a small box. "Go put that on."

I walked into the bathroom, obeying her orders. As I looked into the mirror, I blushed, shaking my head at the frilly white bodice.

When I returned, Marlene grinned. "You know, both James and Sirius say the thing they miss most about Hogwarts was that we tended to wear garters and stockings. I figured he would enjoy this."

"I think you're right," I said. I stepped into my dress and my friends pulled it up. When everything was finally set, I took a step towards the mirror.

We all sighed, even the mirror telling me how beautiful it was. Mar told me that she'd never thought she would see a dress that suited me as much as the one I wore to the Potter's ball the first time I went, but this one was even better. Mary made a joke about the price, and overall, I had to say I was beautiful.

At that moment, Dorea walked into my room. "Oh, dear, you look stunning," she said. She was aging now, and had a slight difficulty walking. However she looked nice, dressed in new robes and some shiny jewelry. "It's a Potter family tradition that the bride gets a Potter heirloom to wear on her wedding day. I've picked the one I think suits you very well."

She turned my shoulders until I was facing the mirror. Dorea put a necklace around my neck; it was a large diamond surrounded by small emeralds. "Just as I thought; it brings out your eyes."

I turned to Dorea and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks, mum," I whispered, suddenly emotional. She hugged me back with just as much warmth. "I'm so happy it's you who will be the new Mrs. Potter. I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, mum," I whispered, ,my voice shaking.

"Lils, we need to get going," Mar said gently. At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it, to reveal Professor Dumbledore. "Are we ready to go, Lily?" he asked me.

I nodded with a smile. "Let's go; mum, you should take your seat."

Dorea hustled out the door. I walked with my friends and Dumbledore downstairs, where the wedding was to be held. We waited at the doors for a moment, when Sirius, Remus, and Peter arrived. The wedding planner opened the double doors with a flick of her wand and I could hear music. Mary and Peter walked arm in arm outside, down the aisle I knew was a stone path and littered with lily petals. Marlene handed me my bouquet, and I smelled the beautiful scent of the stargazers. Alice and Remus then left. "I'm so happy for you, Lily, you slut," Marlene said, almost tearfully as she gave me another hug.

"Yeah, yeah, just go," I said with a smirk. Sirius held out his arm for her, and they left.

"Miss Evans…it seems I am calling you that for the final time," Dumbledore said. "I must say, you have grown up to be an exceptional young woman, and an excellent witch. I'm glad you've found James." The music suddenly changed, and Dumbledore caught my hand and placed it on his arm. "Remember that you can always count on him; stand by each other, trust in love. Because in the end, all humans need is a little love."

I didn't have time to say anything back, because suddenly we were outside and James was looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered in the world. He looked elated and so much in love that it took everything not to hitch up my skirts and hustle towards him. Dumbledore chuckled softly next to me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of James. I ignored the smiling face of my family and friends, even the huge flashing camera as I finally reached my James. Dumbledore placed my hand into James', and I felt at home.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I responded with a smile.

**A/N: Thank you to all who have stuck with this story. It really means a lot to me when my writing gets complimented, as so many of you have done constantly. **

**If you're looking for another Jily story, visit my profile and look through my stories. Maybe there's something you would like there, as well. **

**I've always pictured Ginny and Harry as the ones who would share a mutual love and always knew they would be together. However, whenever I think about James and Lily, I think of a long, lusty battle of sorts. Their story always seemed more romantic to me. I still haven't written anything close to a perfect story for them, and I have yet to find one that is. Let's just all pray that J. K. Rowling will release another book focusing on the two, shall we?**

**Thank you so much, **

**9BasketCase5**


End file.
